It all started in Greece
by Herrera
Summary: When Stella went to Greece, little did she know that she was going to find there not only her past... but also her future
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to my Beta Reader Americanchick, I could not do it without her help.

I do not own almost nothing here, and I do this only for fun.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**It all started in Greece**

_Chapter 1_

"It all started in Greece, Mac..."

It had been Stella's favourite sentence since he had found her, after follow her half the world away until that land which turned to be her native country.

"The civilization, as we understand it, the political, the science, the philosophy... Everything! It all started in Greece." The harmonious movement of her hands accompanied Stella's words, as usual.

And you do not know to what extent, Mac Taylor thought to himself. Since he had come to Greece and had seen her, he felt that something new had begun between them. The surprise in Stella's eyes when she saw him, the spark of joy in her pupils, made his heart melt.

But without having time to talk about themselves, events had happened very fast. When everything ended with the death of Professor Papakota, the only reference that Stella had from her childhood, Mac felt that then he had to be in charge. Stella had known, finally, where she was born and who her mother was, and now she also knew exactly what she had lost. When she hugged Mac in crying, he knew he had to be there for her. The cold and rational Mac Taylor was never so glad about the hasty decision he took when he decided to follow her to Greece, surprising the entire laboratory.

Stella was in such a state of shock that she could not think clearly, so she let Mac make the arrangements to get the first flight to leave Thessaloniki as soon as possible. But they had no reason to leave Greece. After all he had taken ten days off, and Stella was theoretically in an indefinite leave because he had not handled her resignation.

The day after Professor Papakota's death they had to resolve the police paperwork. Stella also ensured that the professor and his brother were buried in their family grave, near the place where the two had died, in these lands that were once theirs. Stella was summoned to meet within a few weeks with Papakota's lawyers in New York, because apparently he had deposited with them his will and his brother and Stella were the only ones that the document rested. One of the attorneys phoned Stella when they received communication from the professor's death and announced to her that, with his brother death and in the absence of more relatives, Stella was the only heir. He himself had helped write the will and knew that the professor had amassed a not inconsiderable wealth, including the ownership of his home in New York and another house in Greece, on the island of Paros. He gave Stella the address of the house and encouraged her to go and visit it, considering she was in the country. She will be the owner after all, once the execution of the will took place, in a short space of time.

That's how in four hectic days Stella knew that she was actually born Greek, and she had just become the master of a house in Naoussa on Paros Island. Naoussa was precisely where she was born. It could not be a mere coincidence.

The flight from Thessaloniki to Athens was short, just over an hour, but when she finally sat in her place, Stella felt the fatigue accumulated in the past two days, and from last night in which the nerves of all events did not allow her to sleep; so little she supported her head in the back of her seat she was already asleep. She slid sideways to be supported on Mac's shoulder, and then on his chest. Scattered curls tickled Mac's neck, and he could smell her scent, always fresh. The sunset was beautiful, the clouds taking on a pink tint, and the Aegean Sea glowed silver-painted and still. Mac placed a protective arm over the side of the sleeping woman beside him, and she snuggled closer against him.

The flight went smoothly. When the stewardess came to ask what they wanted for dinner from a menu of pasta or salad Mac chose pasta.

"And your wife will want something?" Mac looked surprised at the kind lady.

"She..." He would say that she was not his wife, but he thought it better, after all who cared... "She is tired, I do not want to wake her up, but in case she woke up bring her a salad, please."

Stella stretched gently waking up with the noise of plates and silverware that were being served. The stewardess came at that moment.

"Pasta menu for the gentleman..." She said and put the tray on the little table that Mac had prepared when Stella regained her position in the seat. "And salad menu for the lady, your husband asked for one for you ... But we can change if desired."

Still not very aware Stella nodded.

"Salad is good." And looking at Mac suddenly realizing what the girl had said ... "My husband asked?" A sudden laugh encouraged her, making a happy look appear on Mac's face. She had not laughed far too long. The attendant nodded. "He knows me too well!" Stella continued, passing a hand across his cheek. Mac dropped a soft kiss on her fingers. The stewardess looked at them smiling. She had noticed them upon entering. They fit perfectly together, and it was evident he was very attentive to her and all her movements. The "chemistry" between the two could be seen from afar. Seeing them leave the plane once they arrive safely to the capital, the stewardess thought that maybe someday she could find someone who cares about her like the man with blue eyes did about the slender woman with the curly hair...

Stella did not want Mac occupy a different room, from Tassos' attack she felt safer with him around so a twin bed room seemed perfect. Mac had not enjoyed vacations in the past eight years, so he had decided that their stay in Greece would be something as special as eight times beyond the normal expectations of a holiday, to be worth for eight holidays not taken. He had gone directly to the Hotel Grande Bretagne, in Syntagma Square. The luxury of the lobby had left Stella gaping, and the room assigned to them was impressive. The fall in U.S. tourism since the events of the Twin Towers had been felt in Greece, particularly in luxury hotels, so when an American passport was showed all employees were attentive... trying to recover their best customers.

Mac felt a bit uneasy at the prospect of sharing a room... because every time it was more and more difficult for him to stay away from Stella, and not to touch her... When the only thing he wanted was to hug her, and make all her troubles disappear so she could return to be the woman of the eternal smile and laughter, as she always used to be. Seeing her sad broke his heart, and he was willing to do anything to change that.

But that first night there was no problem. As soon as Stella left the bathroom with her nightgown and robe and lay on the bed she fell deep asleep, finally quiet. When Mac left the bathroom at his turn, wearing only his boxers, she no longer saw him, which gave him some relief. Stella had not had time to cover herself, so he took charge of the sheets on her, and even dared to kiss her on the head.

"Good night, sweetheart, sweet dreams." She replied with a sigh, sound asleep but... Somehow she knew she was safe because he was there.

In the next two days they had planned to visit the monuments of Athens, and then Mac had already decided they would make a four-day cruise around the Aegean Sea, departing from Piraeus to reach the Turkish coast and to also see the jewel of Ephesus. At that time, he hoped to convince Stella that they should visit Paros and the house soon to be hers, something she was reluctant to do. Mac knew it was for fear of what they might find there about her past, but he also knew they could not leave Greece leaving behind many loose ends, when they had finally some clues. To convince Stella was his next task.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my Beta Reader Americanchick, I could not do it without her help.

I do not own almost nothing here, and I do this only for fun.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**It all started in Greece**

Chapter 2

The luxurious room had two beds, two huge twin beds. Mac woke up due to something that tickled his face. It was Stella's curls, her body crossed, half on Mac's bed. Her long legs stretched out naked over the sheets which were made a mess, silent witnesses that she had had a restless sleep, but apparently deep. Mac did not want to look in detail how far the thin nightgown covered her, but his eyes went to the spot against his will. He forced himself to look at the other side, despite himself. _It is wrong, she is helpless_ he thought. _Mac Taylor, you are not a voyeur_. Still, he turned his head helplessly. Stella's legs ... wow... they were not any legs. Long, shapely, beautiful. Perfect.

_Mac!_ He scolded himself. Exasperated and disappointed, he got up. A cold shower would not hurt him.

Stella woke up in time to see Mac go out to the bathroom and find his underwear in the messy suitcase. He had not realized she was awake, and went out with the towel, still drying himself. He threw it on the chair. Stella was able to see now, squinting at a naked Mac that was stretching before starting to dress. She saw his back. _Turn around!_ She thought, amazed at herself. And as if dutifully obeyed the order, the ex-marine turned, put his clothes on a chair, and she could contemplate him in all his glory.

Undoubtedly, Mac Taylor was a well-proportioned man. Seeing him naked he was even better, his torso was broad and well muscled, as were his legs. Little hairy, masculine attributes were significant, but not exaggerated. Stella found it charming, feeling a tingling in her intimate area.

_Stella!_ She scolded herself. A cold shower is what she needed. But for now she could not resist continuing to pretend she was asleep. Mac finished dressing and went to bed. He looked for a while and finally broke the tangle of sheets and covered her with one of them. Stella's heart was beating a mile a minute... Was he not a charming man? Sometimes she thought she would like him to be more aggressive, but... he would not be Mac, the man she adored, the man she has really loved for so long.

She began to stretch, and the smiling face of Mac gave her good morning.

"Up, lazy girl, Athens is at our disposal and there is much to do"

And that was totally true. Stella and Mac gave thanks to their comfortable shoes that were allowing them to keep a marathon day.

"It all started in Greece, Mac! Imagine that 2400 years ago all this was already here... They had gone up to the Acropolis, and when they finally entered the upper town, the first view of the Parthenon on the right and Erechtheum on the left had left them speechless. As often seen in art books, nothing could compare to being there, holding hands. Stella was so excited that she was about to mourn, remembering how many times professor Papakotas had taught her about the monuments of Athens. Mac pulled her, holding her by the waist. A boy went and Mac gave him his camera to take a picture of them. Their first photo in Greece.

After spending the morning without getting tired of seeing the monuments and the view of Athens, they were down to Plaka to have lunch. A small restaurant with tables under the trees in a quiet square in the old town offered the freshest Greek salad, moussaka, dolmathes and other delicacies of local cuisine. Mac was not much for the work of eating grape leaves, and his faces and grimaces of distrust about he did not count as edible made laugh Stella. Hearing her laugh was music to Mac's ears, it had taken hard... He was willing to do anything foolish, he, the always restrained and serious Mac Taylor, only to hear her laughing so happy as she seemed that moment.

They spent the afternoon at the National Archaeological Museum. No wonder they stopped in every room of treasures it houses. The statue of Aphrodite on the verge of slap with a sandal the god Pan to keep him at a distance while a little flying Eros watches amused the situation made Mac stop and left him more than admired.

"Wow, those sculptors did know what a wonderful woman is." He walked around the sculpture, admiring the Goddess from all angles, arching eyebrows and mischievous grin. "And the tendency to use so little clothing, is it natural to the Greeks ... or it will be because of the hot weather?"

Stella went and nudged him, pretending to be offended.

"When you have seen me with little clothing?"

Mac suddenly visualized the image of that morning, and felt he had to clear the mind of that image, or would end up blushing.

"Never, never," adding to himself, "What else I would like ..."

"What?" Stella did not believe what she thought she had heard...

"No, nothing, the further I have had gone is taking a glimpse of your cleavage..." Mac was released, and that amazed himself. Stella had her mouth open. He put his hand under her chin and pushed upward to help her close.

"Mac!" She reproached him in a high pitch.

"What!" He replied in the same tone, imitating, mocking. "What do you think I am, a piece of wood? A man is a man... and men do these things... Inevitably, it is in our nature. What, have you never watched a man ... that way, you know? "

Stella remembered all the times he had admired Mac's ass without him to know... and a faint blush touched her cheeks. Shaking her head Stella made her way... Mac scored a point while following her. She had not responded... that was very significant.

But Stella's revenge came with one of the star pieces of the museum, the bronze Poseidon. It was... impressive, it was... perfect. Stella had never seen in three dimensions a male body so well structured. The proportion, perfection of finish... Those muscles, legs, arms, buttocks, posture, ready to throw a disappeared trident... absolutely perfect in its utter nakedness.

"See?" Said Mac, ironically, "Another one having a lot of heat"

"Perfect" said Stella "What a piece of body"

"Bah, you have not seen me... In some ways (and Mac pointed Poseidon's crotch) this guy has a lot to envy, compared with me"

Stella could not help laughing. She did not know what was happening to Mac, she began to believe that the ouzo, the typical Greek liqueur they had taken at lunch was affecting him in order to be so uninhibited.

"That would be seen..." she ventured, but she really had to recognize, remembering what she had already seen in the morning, that in that point Mac was right.

"You'll see, you'll see, be sure... I am among those who hold their opinions until the end when they know they are right..."

While he spoke, Mac had strayed a bit and was rehearsing the posture of the god. He stared at her: "You will see..."

They had too the opportunity to admire the perfection of Hermes by Praxiteles, and other sculptures from the Hellenistic period, with the incomparable definition of folds in the robes, in an overwhelming sculptural work.

They had a quick dinner, just outside his hotel, needing a rest after such a busy day. Mac went through a book acquired at the museum, with the most representative items showed there. They were on a terrace on the street, and a little shop next to the restaurant called Stella's attention. Its name was _Made-in-Greece_ and there was a long beautiful green dress in the window. The outfit was completed with a necklace made in transparent green and honey-coloured beads, set in silver... When they finished dinner they went to glance at the interior. The green dress was really beautiful, like a backless gown with generous front V-neckline, both parts united behind the neck. It fitted to the hips and fell down in folds over the legs. The colour... just the same of Stella's eyes. She was tempted to try it, but did not. Mac insisted, but she decided she did not need a long dress. The attendant explained them that all the items were unique, from young designers in the country. Prices were not cheap, it was not a tourists shop, but not too high in relation to the obvious quality they showed. Mac insisted on giving a gift to Stella and she just accepted a bracelet, matching with the necklace in the window. She carried it on.

When they reached the hotel, Mac dropped into bed, exhausted, while Stella decided that the best way to relax was to take a bubble bath. After a few minutes, she was submerged in the bathtub. Mac knocked to the door and she told him to go in. Only her shoulders and head, with curls tied on high, emerged from a sea of white foam.

"I'm going down to the bar, I'll have a drink. I do not think you need me for anything... Or do you want me to rub your back?"

She tried to splash foam to him, but he ran to the door.

"Mac!... Do not drink more ouzo; it seems that upsets you..." He was laughing

But Mac did not head to the bar. He went out again and turned his steps towards the shop they visited. It was time about to close, but the assistant girl recognized him.

"I wanted to know if the green dress would be the size of the woman who was with me ... Do you remember her?"

"Very well, sir, and yes, is the perfect fit for her. In addition, it could match incredibly well with her eyes"

"I think so, although I do not understand much. But it really suits her..." She smiled. She had noticed the sight of adoration from him to that woman and that he was always attentive to everything she did.

"I'll buy it to surprise her. I think she will like it. And the necklace too..."

She widened her smile more.

"Not only will like... She will love it, I bet whatever you want. And with the complete outfit, she will look as a goddess. Your wife is an extraordinarily beautiful woman... but you already know that, right? "

"She..." He was going to explain that she was not his wife, but once again he let the thing run... "She does not need to wear anything to be beautiful..." As he spoke, while she was preparing the dress and put the necklace in a box, he realized what he had said. "I mean (he blushed, the assistant smiling amazed), she does not need to wear anything special, she is beautiful in whatever she wore."

"But with this dress, she will be divine, I assure you".

"It will be a surprise for tomorrow night, I will hide it until then. Is such a long time if I leave it folded... maybe it will become creased?"

"You can leave the dress at the front desk in the hotel to have it ironed tomorrow when applying" the nice girl suggested. Mac's face lit up, what an excellent idea. Moreover, this way he had not to hide it in the room risking that Stella found out.

The attendant prepared the packages and gifted him the earrings which matched the necklace and bracelet that he had previously purchased. Mac thanked her, although the expense had been considerable. He went back to the hotel with all. A bellhop took over the dress, with instructions that it should be ironing the next afternoon, and ready to upload it to the room when Mac asked for it. He explained that it was a surprise and should not be said anything.

"Do not worry, sir," he said quietly as he picked up a tip that Mac offered, "Your wife will know nothing."

"She ..." Mac withdrew "She must not know, that is the point."

Mac made a reservation at the Roof Garden, the luxury restaurant on the roof terrace of the hotel, for the following night. The desk clerk said he would ask they placed them at the table with the best view of the sunset over the Acropolis.

With the box containing the necklace and earrings in his pocket, Mac went to the room. He stuck it in one compartment of his suitcase and closed it. He heard Stella humming and soon she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a bathrobe.

"Wow, I feel new... Mac, you should do the same. You are back very quickly, aren't you?"

"It was dead at the bar, people must be having dinner, you know they do it late here... By the way, I booked a table for tomorrow night, the rooftop restaurant is a marvel "

"Mac, are not you spending too much?"

"No, be quiet, I'm going through. I am having at last a good holiday. Do not you think I deserve it? "

"Yes, of course you deserve it." She walked over and kissed his cheek. Mac felt the tingle coming from the neck hairs to the toenails. Without saying anything he went to the bathroom, ready to shower. He had a plan ... and if he thought very much about he would not dare to implement it, so he decided to think very little...

Stella leaned back in the bed, se had placed two pillows on the headboard to keep her back up, and took the guide book which they had purchased back at the museum to remember the wonders they had seen. She heard the water running and Mac singing _O Sole Mio_, with a pretty good baritone voice... _Well, well_, she thought, _another Mac __Taylor__'s hidden talent..._

She was still with the book when she heard the bathroom door open. After a few moments, a cough made her look over there. When he was sure she was looking, Mac made his exit. He was dressed as Asclepius in the classical sculpture they had seen, with the extra large bath towel converted into a robe, knotted on one side of the chest, falling in loose folds from the shoulder and leaving a part of the torso uncovered... He stood in a meditative attitude, as the god of medicine. Stella clapped with laughter. She really did not recognize this Mac Taylor. She took the phone from the bedside table and made a funny picture.

But if seeing Mac in disguise with the towel was hard to believe to Stella, although having it opposite her eyes, the next thing Mac then did left her... near to collapse. With a quick movement, he undid the knot of the towel, pulled it and threw it to the bed, partly covering Stella. And there he was... as naked as he came into the world… As naked as Stella had seen him that morning. Immediately, he took the position of the statue of Poseidon launching the trident. Stella covered her face with her hands, waving and screaming drowned.

"I told you that you will see... Do I have anything to envy to such Poseidon, or is he who has to envy me? I require an expert eye over this affair. A closer look, to analyze all aspects... Stella?"

Stella was mortified. She still had the phone in her hand, working in camera mode, and with all the stunning, she took another picture. Mac was back in pose, facing the wall, and he did not noticed, having light enough in the room the flash did not activate. A mischievous thought drove Stella to take more pictures, covertly, while she rose and went around Mac as they had done a few hours ago at the museum around Poseidon.

"Mmm, not bad... She was saying. Not bad..." When she had almost completed the turn, Mac suddenly looked at her and saw that she was taking photos.

- "NOOOO, you do not have dared..." and walked towards her.

- "No, no... that..." She closed the phone and tried to escape from Mac. She could do it the first lap, but he reached her near the bed. Stella climbed onto the bed and pretended to reach the other side, but he grabbed her leg causing her to fall on the pillows. He immobilized her with his weight, above her, while, laughing, she squirmed trying to escape. Suddenly, they both realized the situation. Stella was still. He looked at her, breathing hard, his nakedness preventing him hide what he felt for that woman. Stella, without looking, also felt him... pressing on her hips. Mac lowered his head toward her and their lips met, softly first, then tongue with tongue, desire with desire, passion meeting passion...

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my Beta Reader Americanchick, I could not do it without her help.

I do not own almost nothing here, and I do this only for fun.

**Well, I must say that if you don't like to read about sex, then don't read this chapter, go to next. The summary here is "Stella and Mac had sex and they enjoyed very much" (It is much more funny with all the details, but you choose...)**

I hope you enjoy it. I wanted it was hot and descriptive but not vulgar. Tell me about...

* * *

**It all started in Greece**

Chapter 3

Stella had waited ten years for this moment. Because, why deny it, from the minute she saw Mac for the first time, she knew he was the man of her life. It may sound exaggerated, but it was true. Mac was then a stranger to her, and more importantly, a married man... but her skin shuddered if accidentally they touched and her heart missed a beat when he smiled... Soon she had felt in love, as a schoolgirl with her teacher. Platonic, because it also was very clear to her that she never would stand in the way of a man who had a partner. Then, when the tragedy happened, Stella was there as a friend, always mindful of him, but she did not allow herself to take advantage of the situation. She felt oddly guilty, yes, guilty... because more than once she had wished that something would happen to make Claire leave Mac. Stella never thought of death, of course, but she felt that in that marriage things were not going so well over the last year... and if Claire left him, perhaps she might have a chance... But not this way, never this way... Stella had thought while crying as she hugged Mac that horrible September 11, while watching helplessly the images of the tragedy, before Mac had gone out to the scene in agony, as he knew before arriving, that nothing could be done for his wife.

All this passed like a flash through the mind of Stella while Mac sighed when he felt his name moaned through her lips, before he took eager possession of them. Meanwhile, his hands worked robbing Stella of the bathrobe, downing the straps of her gown to discover her breast, removing obstacles to feel, finally, skin with skin, mouth with mouth, mouth on skin ... his mouth on every inch of her skin, and Stella could not help sighing breathlessly... In each place that Mac rested his lips, all of Stella's body sensitivity was concentrated. Buried in her neck, stroking her curls, down until finding her breast... kissing, sucking... Stella felt her nipples harden as he took each one into his mouth, his hands travelling down her body, running down her sides and past her navel to rest on her hip. He pulled her towards him as he allowed his lips to follow the same trail that his hands had made. He kissed the inside of her thighs.

"Maaaac..." She cried out, her voice growing hoarse, her need for him growing stronger. Stella wanted more, wanted to feel him on top of her… inside of her. But he was very busy. His mouth came back to the missing point and his tongue found his way between other curls, other wet lips, other flavourings... God, the taste of this woman was driving him crazy, and he gently caressed the area, already wet with excitement. Tangling his fingers in the short curls, looking for that sensitive spot increasingly prominent... Stella's hips rose to his mouth, and Mac found that she was more than ready. If he waited more, he would not be able to control himself... so he came up to meet the most beautiful eyes he could imagine in a human face.

"Permission?" He said, smiling as he kissed her again. Stella could not help but smile too, as he was positioning his elbows on either side of her to not be so heavy. She raised her knees to leave more room for him between her thighs, waiting for the contact...

"Avanti," she said, recalling her half-Italian condition, when she felt his now throbbing and erect member... She could not help but lower her hand and stroke it, feeling its size and hardness on par with the smoothness of its surface, driving it herself to her core and gently helping it to slide into her, more and more deeply until he completely filled her. She then caressed his balls, now resting on her skin, checking that they were already full and ready...

Both sighed at the sensation of complete connection, breathing deeply while adjusting their measures, proving how well they fit together... Mac kissed her again, and meanwhile began his dance on her, slowly at first, gradually increasing the depth of each thrust, from almost completely out of her to refill with a single powerful push. Stella was floating, her body arched towards him with each push, making space to reach deeper into her every time... She was screaming his name before the frantic final movement of Mac, as fast as nature dictated before finally burying completely and staying there while freeing his semen inside her, in the depths of her womb, between breaths interspersed, muscle spasms and feeling like the walls of her vagina transported him to seventh heaven with the beating of a deep orgasm, shared and extended...

Mac did intend to depart, not wanting to be so heavy on her, but Stella would not let him, hugging him closely to her body, closing her legs over him, prolonging the sensation of feeling him inside her. Mac put his face on the neck of this woman whom he adored, this goddess, and they both felt their breaths calm, his muscle tone gradually return, and finally both of them relaxed and satisfied, happy to be two and one at the same time... happy to share, and to have given to each other completely.

"I will crush you" Mac murmured after a while, and turned onto his side, carrying Stella with him, still embraced. She finally let her prisoner go, but remained hugging Mac, kissing his chest, while again lowered her hand to stroke his manhood, up and down, smooth and supple skin...

"You were right..." Stella chuckled, next to Mac's chest, "the statue has nothing to do beside this..." and her hand was still playing, now surprised at the quick response... The touch of her hand made him become stiff again. She leaned her head to where her hand was working and kissed his member. Mac shook his head while he gently touched her head to get her attention.  
"You do not have to do this..."

"No, I know I don't have to, I want to do it" and she was kissing Mac's member, from the tip, which returned to show a renewed life to the root, entirely and so soon erect again.  
Mac leaned his back on the bed, laughing seeing his penis, to their surprise, back hard and

straight, while Stella seated astride over him to slowly introduce his member into herself. Mac's face was a poem when he felt suddenly being ridden by this perfect creature, initially with a rhythm of trotting to gallop him after. He was feeling a lot of unbelievable sensations. Without losing the connection of the eyes, Mac felt light-hearted despite the weight of Stella that rose and fell on him, to let his balls trapped between the two, filled again and ready for her. The vision of this beauty that was literally riding him... was something he knew could not be drawn from his mind, with her breasts dancing free up and down at every stroke.

"I did not know that Poseidon had had relations with the Queen of the Amazons..." his choked voice showing that he was already near to reach his climax.

"Anything is possible, you know they were very promiscuous..." Stella's voice was equally upset, her movements becoming faster over him. Suddenly her back arched backwards, resting his hands on Mac's thighs, and he felt her orgasm coming, throwing his neck further back. Mac also reached his climax, filling her again with his quick and hot jets. Stella leaned back, still agitated over his chest, barely breathing.

"God, I could easily get used to this..." Stella said. Mac laughed softly.

"Well I do not think I can survive for long at this rate..." His heart was pounding just as crazy as Stella's; she was now lying on top of him.

"Killed by lust... It would be funny as an investigation..." Stella laughed now, truly exhausted. "Imagine what Danny and Don would say"

"You cannot die in a better way is that it?" Mac kissed her hair, as he spoke. The two settled down, exhausted and nearly asleep.

Just half an hour later, Stella awoke suddenly, alarmed. Her sudden jump awoke Mac too. She had still half her body on top of him and got seated astride again, now on his waist. Mac looked at her, eyebrows raised in questioning attitude...

"Stella, I do not think I could for now..." he began, sarcastically.

"Shut up! Do you realize what we have done? "

"Of course, how could I not... We have had sex... two memorable rounds... which at my age... is a really good score"

"Hush!" She repeated, raising her hand to her brow in concern. "Mac, we are worse than two teens ruled by their crazy hormones out of control... Oh, Mac I am not on the pill, and we have not used any protection..."

She was now fully awake. Mac looked at her, amused. Naked as the Aphrodite of the museum she only lacked to take a sandal and beat him. Stella's breasts had nothing to envy to those which he had admired in the statues of the museum, praising the sculptors of the time. The vision of the naked torso of the woman sitting right now on him was better than any of the idealized goddesses in marble. Stella realized Mac appraising eye, running over her body. It made her feel beautiful, desired... but it was not time. He slapped him on the hand when he was trying to caress her bare breasts.

"Mac, you have not paying me attention!"

Mac pulled her towards him, and knocked her beside him, looking at her, leaning now on his side.  
"Well, we both are healthy, we do not have to worry… and in relation to the other risk I think you are thinking about… I will tell you something that will relieve you about that. I think we do not need to worry. It seems that my team (he pointed to his penis) works fine but it could shoot with expired bullets"

"What do you mean?"

"During the last year of our marriage things were not very fine between Claire and I, and some of the tension was due to that we tried to have a baby, without success. She told me then about her son, Reed, and then I understood why she was so sure she was fertile. Still she took a series of tests that showed she was healthy and able to conceive, so if she did not get pregnant it should be on my account. I had an appointment for analysis at a fertility clinic in September 12... As you can understand, I never went"

"I had no idea, I hope you do not feel bad"

"Bad? I feel wonderful! The truth is that I always thought I would like having at least one child, but now... that is not something that worries me"

Stella sighed. She did not feel scared now, but she did not know what concerned her more the... the possible pregnancy or the fear that the pregnancy could never be possible. Because she was sure of one thing, and it was that she wanted children, she wanted to have Mac Taylor's children.

They fell asleep holding each other, happy with the touch of their skins, sharing warmth, pacing their heartbeats, smelling one another...

The floor maid found them naked and entwined, when she went to clean the room in the morning, thinking it would already be empty, by the late hour and because there was no "do not disturb" sign on the door. She was a middle-aged woman, and she walked in singing with her cart full of cleaning supplies. She was going to open the windows when she saw them in bed. The noise had awoke them, surprised and suddenly looking for the sheets to cover themselves.

"Sorry, sorry," the lady apologized, as she left in haste, but when she reached the door she realized she had left her cart just in the middle of the room and had to return to take it. Once the shock had passed, the situation was really fun, and she pretended to cover her eyes with her hand. Stella spoke to her in Greek.

"Within a few minutes we will be ready to leave, sorry for the show"

"Nothing to forgive, my little baby, and have no hurry... I will leave this room for later... Enjoy the moment and the partner"

The way she said "moraki mou" (my baby) in Greek shuddered Stella to the depths of his soul. She was two years old when her mother died, she now knew, but for some reason that words sounded so familiar to her ears that brought her to ancient times, and another voice, warm and sweet, talking to her. Stella smiled at the lady, who left with a conspiratorial wink. She leaned back on the bed, her hand on her belly, thinking in that "moraki mou", repeating it softly to herself. Mac looked at her without understanding, but he put his big hand on hers, and the warmth of his hand passed as a wave through her own hand to her belly and more inside... in an unique and strange sense of intimate union. While Mac went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, she lay curled up in bed, full of feelings that she was not able to define.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my Beta Reader Americanchick, I could not do it without her help.

I do not own almost nothing here, and I do this only for fun.

* * *

**It all started in Greece**

Chapter 4

They devoted the day to make an excursion to Cape Sounion to see the temple of Poseidon. It was seen that the god of the seas was marking the course of their journey, in all ways. They could not get rid of it, nor did they want to. They rented a car so they could go quietly to the coast near Athens. Stella liked all of her home country, the landscape, the light, all the Attica region... and the Aegean Sea always present.

They arrived at lunch time, so before boarding the promontory on which stands the temple they went to a small restaurant on the beach. It was not yet full summer season and it was not crowded, so they did not have to wait. A nice young waitress attended them. Stella enjoyed the Greek practice, and felt her skills improve every day, getting used to hearing the sound of the language and improving their pronunciation and fluency. She suddenly remembered a lot of vocabulary, and had no problem communicating. Mac loved to listen to her. He did not understand anything about anything, but her voice sounded in a lower tone, with other music. The food was very good and both indicated the girl to congratulate the chef. She laughed, explaining that it was not a chef but a cook, her own grandmother, to be exact. She went back into the kitchen and soon an old woman appeared in the restaurant, wearing a very clean white apron and her white hair pulled back in a neat bun. She wanted to personally receive the congratulations, now that there were no more customers to serve. Without thinking twice she sat at the table with Stella and Mac to have coffee with them, since she had finished eating too. She liked Stella at first sight, but with Mac... she fell in love. She passed a hand across his cheek, while with the forefinger of the other hand warned him

"Before you go anywhere, you have to cover this face very well with a good sunscreen... And put on too layers on all the skin that was under the sun, if you go to the beach. My son, though the sun is not as strong as in summer, with a skin like this... And she turned to Stella "God... This man of yours is as pale as Paros marble statues...!" Mac wanted to know what she had said, but Stella did not translate it, only laughed. The loving gaze of the lady reminded him that it was nothing bad.

She asked them where they came from and Stella told her that she was born in Greece but it was the first time she had visited after moving to America at two years old. Before talking again, the lady took the cup of coffee that Stella was done with and placed it face down.

"Now I will tell you the rest..." said in a mysterious voice.

She turned the cup to her and studied the coffee grounds. Mac and Stella looked fun.

"_Moraki mou_, you came to this land with a big fight on your psyche ... Expecting to find your past... but more than the past, what you will find here is your future. Everything that you want most you already have got, though perhaps you did not yet know, or at least do not know everything, but it is with you, and inside you... Finally you'll have what you deserve, and I can see that you never, never will be alone" Stella had her eyes moistening. She felt a bit silly thought, because probably this really nice lady used to tell everyone what they wanted to hear... but she still treasured those words in her memory, hoping that they were real, true.

The woman then took Mac's cup, which had also previously upside down. She smiled as she looked the picture of the grounds at the bottom.

"Oh, my pale face man has also suffered and lost... And he is so stubborn that it cost him years to recognize that what he wants and deserves is at the other side of a glass, and he only has to open the door... The happiness he had to reach cost him a long journey. But travels are good if someone is waiting for us at the arrival to meet us, to embrace us... Is not it?". The lady continued, this time looking Mac fixedly. "And do not fear to love for the fear of losing love again. This time you just will win" Stella was translating the words to Mac. He was surprised. What had Stella told her in so few words to her knowing all that? As if reading his mind, the lady turned again to him.

"You only have to read the grounds... The past and the destination are written" She laughed a hearty laugh, giving little pats on Mac's cheek as if he was a child. "And you do not have to worry... green is her colour" Now Mac's eyes widened. Stella asked what happened, what the woman meant with that words and why he had been so shocked. Mac gave a nod to the lady as she said goodbye, but she pulled him into a hug that nearly drowns him, and planted two resounding kisses on both his cheeks.

The first thing they did was buy some sunscreen in a little shop next to the restaurant. They also bought a swimsuit for Mac and a bikini for Stella (Mac thought it was too small...) thinking about a swim at the beach after visiting the temple. Stella spread sunscreen on Mac's face until not even a pore was uncovered, despite his protests. They climbed the hill, holding hands, enjoying the hike, the sun and sea breeze. The temple was impressive with its soaring columns, and its location was even more incredible.

"Look Mac, this is considered the best vantage point to watch the ships on their way to Athens. According to legend, from here the King Aegeus threw himself into the sea, in despair at the thought that his son Theseus had failed in his expedition to Crete, and so that sea took his name"

"Theseus, that guy of the the Minotaur's labyrinth?"

"Yes, the same, I see that you are learning... It's a tremendous story. The Athenians, to prevent the King Minos of Crete swept the city as revenge for the death of his son in Athens, had to agree to pay a terrible tribute: At nine-year intervals, fourteen young people, seven boys and seven girls, who would be offered as a sacrifice to the Minotaur, a monster with a bull's head and man's body who lived in the labyrinth of Knossos, a place where no one could escape alive. Each new moon, the monster devoured a young person and this way his anger calmed down. Theseus, son of King Aegeus of Athens, volunteered to go and defeat the monster. The sad expedition parted to Crete with black sails in mourning for the tragic fate that awaited them. Young Theseus agreed with his father that if he could defeat the Minotaur, they will return with white sails hoisted.

In Crete, Theseus met Ariadne, the daughter of King Minos. Ariadne fell in love with him and decided to help him kill the monster in the labyrinth. She gave him a magic sword and a ball of string to be tied in the entrance and unwind on the way to find the exit. Theseus succeeded in his aim, killed the Minotaur and following the thread got out the labyrinth. King Minos consented that the young Athenians returned to their homeland. Ariadne and her sister Phaedra went with them, but a storm drove them to an island where Ariadne was lost. They had to leave, once the the storm has passed, without finding her. Theseus was so mad that he forgot to change the sails and hoist the white ones, as he had agreed with his father for knowing from far that his son and the others came back unharmed.

When king Aegeus spotted his son's ship with the black sails, believed he had died and decided to throw himself into the sea from the cliff right here... Since then, this is named Aegean Sea"

When Stella finished the story, sitting with Mac on the temple steps facing the sea, a dozen people had gathered around them listening her, fascinated.

"Excuse me" said a young man "but we could not help to listen... What a pretty story. Thank you very much" The others were also grateful to Stella, who was very flattered. She beamed. Mac could not look away from her. She was in her element, she looked happy.

They descended to the beach. Mac had his hand on her shoulder, protective and possessive at once. They changed on the sand, trying do not show much, even though it was difficult because they had not even a towel. Mac did not like the bikini. As he had thought, it was too small. Stella found out, funny, a jealous side that he never thought Mac had. She spread the sunscreen on his back and shoulders, face and neck again. Mac also did it on Stella's back, but let the rest for her, because he feared losing control... and that would not be very good in a public place.

They played like children in the water, checking that the high salinity of the Aegean greatly favoured the bodies float. Almost effortlessly, the body rose into the water and kept floating, lazy and motionless.

They walked along the edge of water, all along the beach to the headland of the temple at one end of the sandpit, while drying your swimsuit by the sun and the breeze. I was five and they had an hour or more of the return journey, so they headed to the car and took the road to the capital.

Thy parked outside the hotel, next to the shop _Made-in-Greece, _that they had visited on the previous evening. Stella went to the shop window and called Mac.

"Oh Mac, look ... Remember that green nice dress that was yesterday in the window? It must have been sold, it is no longer in the window..." Mac did the clueless.

"A dress? A green dress?"

"Yes, it was beautiful... You insisted I tried it, you do not remember?" Mac did as he was thinking... "Men!"

In the room, Mac went quickly to the bathroom. First, to take a shower to get rid of all the sunscreen he was wearing, and second to have time to ask for Stella's new dress while she took her bath.

When Stella went into the bathroom and he dressed, he called the bellhop, who immediately brought the new dress perfectly ironed, in a transparent plastic cover. Mac put it on the bed, and took the necklace and earrings and arranged everything together to give her the surprise of her life. She had complained a while ago that the clothing he had was not enough elegant for dinner at a restaurant in the category of the Roof Garden, the wonderful rooftop restaurant of the hotel with its exotic plants and its view of the Acropolis and over the whole city.

Mac was nervous. On one hand, he did not want to lose her face when Stella saw the dress, but otherwise he wanted to let her get dressed comfortably without witness, preferring to see her with all together, so he decided to leave. He leaned over the bathroom. Stella was still relaxing in the foam. He went over and kissed her.

"I'm waiting in the lobby, at the bar. We can take a drink there and then up to the terrace. Do not hurry, take the opportunity to rest"

"What do you mean, that I must rest now to get tired at night? Stella laughed mischievously.

"Well, now that you mention it... But remember that tomorrow morning we are going to the cruise, and we must pick up everything and prepare the luggage. At 10 we should be in Piraeus... so we will have to get some sleep and get up early to prepare all" He kissed her again. "I'm... I'm leaving because I feel that if I do not go I'm going to fall down in the tub..." And he left, taking a last look at the dress on the bed. He longed to see her in it, though... it would surely be too low neckline. He slapped himself for the thinking, gosh, the neckline of Stella had always taken his view, but now... it began to bother him that it took them also the view to all the men who watched her...

When Stella finished her bath she dried her hair and did a discreet makeup on her face, bronzed by the sun. Then, adjusting her robe, she went into the bedroom, determined to dress... Before reaching the closet, her eyes stopped on her bed, attached to the Mac's one. It could not be possible... But... How had he brought here the dress? How had he done to not be seen? Her eyes were full of tears, but se refrained herself. She did not want to start over with makeup. It took a great effort, but she achieved to regain the control. She could not, should not, get used to being treated this way, with Mac providing her the slightest whim, her every desire. This was not normal, real life can not be lived like this... Her other side was shouting: _Enjoy! He loves you and finally he is showing it! Was not what you were waiting for nearly a decade? _

Mac waited impatiently. He had spent almost an hour since he left the room, with his dark suit and clear tie that by chance he put in the luggage in case he had to attend a formal event. Since he had found Stella in Greece, this was the longest period of time that they had spent separated. Every time the elevator doors opened and its soft bell sounded, Mac looked hoping to see the woman of his life. And this time, there she was.

Not only Mac looked at and admired. Everyone who was in the luxurious lobby, and in the English bar at one side, looked at Stella and smiled. It was impossible to combine more beauty in a woman. Her hair was tied high, revealing the slender neck adorned by the beautiful and colourful necklace matching the dangle earrings. Her green eyes sparkled with the exact colour of the dress with plunging neckline that suited to every curve of her body, her chest, her hips... She was spectacular, nobody could look away from her. He wore high sandals so her stature was also impressive, and indeed when Mac came along he felt dwarfed by that goddess...

"So you did not know what green dress...?" Stella began. Mac silenced her with a kiss on the lips, sweet and long. People smiled watching the beautiful couple. It was... like in a movie. They were so beautiful, so in love ... That was something obvious.

When they finally parted, Mac asked Stella

"You like?"

"Are you doubting if I like? It is the most beautiful dress I have had in my life. And the first thing since I'm an adult that I do not buy myself... Mac I..." she did not want to mourn, but it was costing her a lot of effort "I love you". Despite what had happened the previous night she had not yet told him. Mac kissed her again, holding her beautiful face in his hands.

"I love you too, now and always"

More than one photo of this couple was taken by the people in the lobby of the _Grande Bretagne_. They looked like movie stars, that was not something you see every day. The hotel manager invited them to a drink at the bar, their presence there a little more time was something to give further prestige and _glamour_ to the establishment.

By the time he returned to the room, after a perfect dinner and a little romantic dance under the moonlight, Mac had in mind just to strip the beautiful Stella dress, and put off the serious suit he wore. He wanted to feel her skin next to him, kissing and worshiping every inch, making her feel loved, desired, full of life... And so was feeling Stella.

Almost asleep, hugging the man she loved, she remembered word by word and with her eyes moist with emotion that the lady in the Cape Sounion restaurant had said:

"Everything that you want most you already have got, though perhaps you did not yet know, or at least do not know everything, but it is with you, and inside you... Finally you'll have what you deserve, and I can see that you never, never will be alone" The hand of a sleeping Mac rested on her belly, and she put hers up too, with a sensation both sweet and strange.

"It is with you and inside you" was her last thought before falling asleep.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my Beta Reader Americanchick, I could not do it without her help.

I do not own almost nothing here, and I do this only for fun.

* * *

**It all started in Greece**

Chapter 5

On their way to the port of Piraeus, Stella insisted to Mac they were doing crazy things. Luxury hotel in Athens, now a cruise...

"Like I said, is what we have not done in eight years, all at once. Just do not think that the holidays next year may be like this"

Stella laughed, thinking of what would become of them in one year... would they continue happily together? And the work... could they arrange it to continue the two together without having one of them to leave the service? A warning ring tone indicated Stella that she had new message on the phone. She consulted and a smile spread across her face. Mac looked at her questioningly. She showed him the screen occupied by the smiling face of little Lucy Messer. Lindsay sent them several pictures of her goddaughter, a selection of gestures, laughter and tears. She was beautiful, so expressive. The message was completed with a text: "Do not forget us".

Stella felt a little guilty. The last thing she told to Lindsay was that Mac had met with her in Thessaloniki and from there they were going to Athens to solve some issues. She had a strange embarrassment in telling her that she and Mac were together, especially because that would be the trigger for the entire laboratory and the entire department would be notified.

"Mac, I hate to hide us from our peers..."

"To hide what? That we are in love? I do not think it would surprise anyone... Do you know what Danny told me when he took me to the airport in New York to come to Greece? Well, he said to me: Mac... wake up, it is now or never. And if you come back and it was never... you will face a charge of negligence and another one by short-sighted..."

"Did he say that?"

"Yes. He added that the short-sighted thing was because everybody in New York can see we are meant for each other less, it seems, me"

"However... Now that we are together... How do we tell them?"

"I leave it in your hands. What you want, see, when, how and in what way..."

Stella was manipulating her phone.

"Then it will be now, by telephone and graphically, you will see"

He searched the photos they had taken over the phone. The previous night they had not taken up the camera to the restaurant, but they did some pictures with the phone. There was a young waiter who made them, dancing in the sunset, with the Acropolis lit back... The photos were totally revealing, both eye to eye... In the following one, even embraced, both looked to the objective. It could not be more beautiful or reflect more happiness. In third they were kissing. A complete sequence. The boy in the restaurant was a genius, they had never used that camera with such brilliant results. Stella selected the photos and sent them. She would like to see Lindsay's face when seeing them...

Soon they arrived at boarding. In the maritime station billed her luggage and headed walking up to the dock where the crew of the massive ship was receiving the passengers for the next few days. It was a big ship, painted in white, with only the name in navy blue: _Stella Maris _

Stella gasped.

"Have you looked up a boat with my name?" Mac laughed

"I would like to say yes, but I fear it is pure coincidence. It is the one best suited to our calendar. The _Stella Maris_, Star of the seas. Nothing is enough for the Stella in my life, that sometimes I love and sometimes drives me crazy..."

The cabin was not a cabin. It was a master suite that left Stella even more stunned. Wow, it was bigger than her apartment.

"Mac, you are even crazier than I thought! This must cost a fortune!" Stella was walking the bedroom, beautifully decorated, with a huge king size bed, bathroom with bathtub and separate shower...

"Do not worry ... It is not like a travel around the world, it is just four days... And I was thinking... Is it not here and now a good time to an opening?"

Stella looked out from the bathroom door. Mac nods to the big bed.

"Mac! Again? We had to bid farewell to Athens hotel..."

"No, that was too fast, it does not count".

"Our first _quickie_..."

They both laughed. But a soft tinkling indicated them a communication through a loudspeaker. They said they should be recorded in the dining room for organizing the lunch and dinner time, and be assigned on schedule and table... and after that all the passenger should participate in the rescue practice which would take place within minutes of sailing, for what they should follow the instructions who were attached behind the door in each cabin.

"Neither _quickie_ nor slow, buddy, we have other appointments. Furthermore, imagine that soon they will bring the luggage... it's not fair that they caught us in... you know

"Well ..." Mac had risen from the bed, smoothing the bedspread, "Wait for better time, my friend" he said to the bed, "but be prepared, you'll have work..."

Stella grabbed his arm and walked out, seeking the way of dining-rooms. In the main hall, several crew members were giving information to passengers. They should also acquire the payment card services on board, because money did not work there, and also they had to know where the facilities for recreation were. Gym, pool, party rooms... It was a whole world.

They went to the main deck and nearly collide head on with a tall, attractive man, dressed in uniform. He stopped, surprised.

"By thunder... Mac Taylor! What are you doing here?"

"Frank Westwood! I cannot believe it!"

"Captain Westwood for the marines! Attention!"

The two men locked in an embrace with plenty of handclaps in the respective backs. When they parted, Mac remembered Stella. She turned to her and presented to the captain.

"My ... (he hesitate to choose the word) friend, Stella Bonasera"

Stella was a little annoyed at the "friend", but still thought that Mac needed some time to get used to the fact that she was now more than a friend. Westwood took Stella's hand and kissed it gallantly, with admiring gaze.

"Beauty like yours gives this boat category, Ms. Bonasera. Not to mention that you have the same name... From now on the part of Stella Maris, all in there is at your service" She kept her eyes, quite unabashed, as Mac thought, and never let go of his hand. "I hope I had the honour of having the two on my table for dinner"

Mac grabbed Stella by the other hand, telling to his friend

"You have nothing to do, Captain? I thought this ship was to sail"

Westwood dropped, finally, Stella's hand.

"That's true, marine. Duty calls. Ms. Bonasera..."

"Stella, please, captain" she said

"Captain Westwood for the marine, Frank for you, Stella..."

"All right, Frank, see you soon, I hope..."

"And of course I would like to show you everything you want around this ship. Your ship. Everything!..."

Mac was raging inside. Were they flirting in front of their noses? Stella saw the face that he was setting, and soon she realized why. Well, okay, it was her punishment for the "friend" thing.

Frank said goodbye with a quasi-military salute, and Stella kept looking at his slender and distinguished figure as he disappeared down the hall towards the command post. Mac pulled to the opposite side, saying nothing, leaving her there alone. Stella laughed inwardly as she followed him. Poor Mac, he was more transparent than clear water. She did not want him to suffer, but she could not resist having a little fun at his expense.

In New York, Lindsay had received a reply from Stella. There was no text, only several pictures. Oh my God, oh my God... she covered her face with her hand. There were four photos. Three of them showed Mac and Stella, hugging and kissing at what seemed a beautiful sunset. The fourth... Oh my God. Lindsay looked again in disbelief. Mac Taylor was there, legs apart and arms outstretched in a position to launch supposedly a spear, a javelin or who knows what, and wearing... nothing.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my Beta Reader Americanchick, I could not do it without her help.

I do not own almost nothing here, and I do this only for fun.

* * *

**It all started in Greece**

Chapter 6

That night, for the first time in recent days, each one of them lay on their side of the bed without even touching. Mac was sulky, and Stella was getting tired of his attitude. He had behaved overnight very bad, annoyed by the exquisite manner that his friend Captain Westwood was having with her. Too much kissing hands, putting his hand on the back of his girl or on her bare arms... Mac has having trouble handling it, and he could not conceal his anger or jealousy. The two men had barely spoken, although they had not met each other for many years and they should have been aware about what had happened in their lives.

Frank told to Stella and the other diners who shared his table that night that he knew Mac since they served together in the war of Lebanon, where both were injured in the same attack and evacuated by plane to Germany, to the hospital in Ramstein Air Base. They had shared their rehabilitation time and had become close friends. From then, they occasionally encountered in meetings of veterans, or when both were decorated by the President, and every Christmas they had talked until about seven or eight years that they had lost touch. Stella concluded that after the shock over Claire's death, Mac had locked himself and had refused to explain the tragic news even to his closest friends.

Stella did have occasion to speak more with Frank while they danced a few times after dinner. The captain, despite his jovial manner to the guests, was concerned with Mac's attitude. Stella put him up with what had happened to Claire and Frank was very impressed. Seeing him with another woman, he has thought that perhaps they would have divorced, but his strange behaviour made him wonder if there would not be having an adventure... even when that did not seem right with the Mac he knew. Stella told him that they were now at the beginning of their relationship, after eight years of unwavering friendship, and that Mac was just jealous.

"So many years as friends, him being a widower and you a single woman, and until now you had not had a relationship? What's wrong with Mac? He has not looked at you well?" Frank was telling that to Stella while dancing and both burst into laughter. Mac, from afar, looked at them, his head down, mouth puckered and raised eyebrows, in that typical mood of him.

At the end of music, and Frank Stella returned to join him.

"Mac, I do not see an engagement ring on the finger of this girl... You risk another guy was faster... And put her one at the first opportunity, so you can loose your... friend?"

Mac made a fake smile, all-circumstances.

"Are you thinking about buying a ring, Frank?" He asked with a sarcastic voice.

"Well, not just today, but if I were you, I would be smarter..." With this, the music started again, Frank took to dance to one of the passengers that night had the honour of being invited to the captain's table. Stella grabbed Mac's arm to go on the dance floor, she loved dancing, but he did not budge. The husband of the woman who danced with the captain invited then Stella, and she accepted, what finally annoyed Mac even more.

The atmosphere was fun, with wonderful music and good company, and everyone was enjoying. Everyone except Mac.

Captain Westwood withdrew shortly after, because next day he must be very early in the bridge to moor on Santorini island, the first stopover of the cruise. It was a complicated port because, due to the foreseeable low tide and the draught of the ship, they could not approach the dock of the small local port, so they would have to anchor in the beautiful bay, the ancient volcano crater, and set the passengers ashore by motorboats. Everything had to be organizing at the millimetre, and although Frank Westwood trusted absolutely in his second officer, it was the captain's responsibility to direct the manoeuvre.

There were not kisses and sighs that night, there were no bodies eager to blend into the other, or sweat, or exchange of fluids... the opening of the bed Mac craved Mac when they first entered their cabin had not occurred.

Stella slept restless, muttering unintelligible things. Mac just had not slept, his chronic insomnia recovered again. He realized he was giving a poor spectacle with his jealousy and that Stella was not going to consent it to him... but he could not help it.

At dawn he approached Stella, who had her back turned to him. He pulled her and went around his waist with his arm. Stella, without waking, sought accommodation, snuggling closer against the body that she had missed before. His breathing became calmer and Mac felt like the tension left her body and she started to relax. He buried his face in her curls and finally went to sleep too. The sea was calm and the ship's motion was just a gentle rocking that rocked the embracing bodies.

"I thought you did not want anything with me..." Stella murmured, not knowing if he was awake when she finally woke up every few hours later with the back of her body pressed against his chest and Mac's arm around her.

"I want everything with you for many years... and I went crazy thinking that perhaps in a moment I lose you now that you are paying me attention"

"Am I paying you attention... Now? Mac Taylor, I have not done anything but paying you attention since I joined the CSI, it was you who did not seem to notice me except that had to do with work..."

"Oh God, how much time lost. Stella, forgive me for how I behaved yesterday..."

Stella went back to look at him, but he avoided her eyes.

"I went crazy thinking that you would find Frank very attractive ..."

"He is very attractive" stated Stella. Mac frowned.

"And you would think that he is charming, handsome, successful ..."

"He IS nice, handsome and triumphant ..."

Mac was desperate. Stella continued:

"And if you had taken the opportunity to talk to him, this man so attractive, charming, handsome, successful ... and taller than you ..."

"Wow, that was missing"

"That man... He could have told you that the less he is now thinking is about pursuing his friend's women or any other... because he has his own wife in Mykonos island and she is a temperamental Greek lady that if she finds another woman who devotes from him one look beyond what is strictly polite... she smashes the crockery in his head, piece by piece"

Now Stella faced him to see how much the news had surprised him.

"Frank is married?"

"Two years ago. And in a few days he will become a father for the first time. A girl"

"Why did he not tell me?"

"When, Mac Taylor? When you were thinking in punching him in the nose or when you had decided it would be better split her mouth? He told me when we were dancing. He was intrigued with what happened with your marriage and I told him about Claire, I hope you do not mind..."

"Okay, okay. You're right, he is my friend. The first thing we should have done was to talk, and getting up to date on what happened with our life in the last few years... He is going to be a father! Frank! With a Greek wife! "

"Hey, hey, let's see... what's odd about marrying a Greek girl?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong... But that damn guy always has to steal my ideas..."

Stella now looked surprised. What did he say? Before she could think anymore, Mac was on her, kissing her and apologizing.

"Stella, please, forgive me, I have been a fool..."

"You are right, look, I agree, you have been a fool"

Mac smiled and began to slide the straps of her nightgown, without finding any resistance. Each piece of skin released from the covering silk was softly kissed, more and more below... They made love as they were getting used to make it, with all the passion and all the sweetness... At the time the two reached their climax, when Mac's name came out breathy and hoarse from Stella's throat, in that peak... the ship's horn sounded, rough and powerful, announcing that they were in safe harbour. And so it was that they felt, while their breathing calmed, him still in her... they felt in safe harbour.

And even when they adored this kind of connection... Santorini was outside, with its white houses on top of the cliff overlooking the port, as if the snow had fallen up there.

Stella watched from the window, and pointed him out to the Mac

"Up, marine, a hard tourist's day is expecting for us..."

He kissed her again, separating from her, resigned.

"Duty calls us, Bonasera"

Mac did not want, but Stella was determined to climb to the village on a donkey. The steep slopes could now be avoided with the funicular, but Stella wanted to do it the old fashioned way. Mac was not so sure. His donkey, moreover, was stubborn and disobedient. A couple of times the animal was about to send him over its ears. Caregiver shouted nonsenses in Greek, amusing Stella.

"I learned more Greek swear words in this rise than in all my life studying the language, Mac"

"Ah, how happy I am. Then I will say you that I do not know if I could do something with my male parts from now... with this monkey knocking me in such a delicate place of my anatomy..."

Stella remembered what he had told her about his supposed infertility, and interrupted him.

"Do not say that, Mac, do not joke about it"

"No problem, so to speak"

She kissed him.

"Just... do not say it"

The view from the top was impressive, they could appreciate the almost circle of tall rocks around the bay, before crater, where the _Stella Maris_ and two other large ships were at anchor, seemingly small, almost like toys, by the height from they were placed.

The houses were so white they glistened in the sun, they almost hurt the eyes. The blue domes of the chapels fitted with the colour of sea and sky... it was a paradise.

In New York, Lindsay had hoped to finish the job of the day to tell his fellow the news about Mac and Stella. While most staff had gone, and knowing that Flack and Angell would come to deliver reports and pick a few others, she called them both and also Sid, Adam and Hawkes... she had not even tell Danny anything, knowing that id she told him the little secret would be soon revealed.

When everyone was opposite the plasma screen in the command post of the lab, Lindsay spoke to them.

"I have received some news from Mac and Stella. They are fine, and will stay a few days on vacation..." There were nasty looks and exclamations... "And Stella sent me some pictures that I want you to see. They are evidences..."

"Evidences? Are they working in a case?" said Flack

"Well, not exactly a case, but the pictures are clear, and really obvious." At the same time, she connected the screen and displayed the first image, which she had previously loaded. Mac and Stella, dancing in the hotel terrace, with the illuminated Parthenon in the background.

The Oooohs and Aaaaahs were widespread, and increased to the next, with the two offering a happy look at the camera

"God, Stella is... stunning", Sid could not help but comment. The next photo was the kiss. There was an explosion of joy. Danny raised his fist as if his team had won the super bowl, everyone laughing happy.

"Finally, I thought that I would never see it!" Flack embraced Angell, taking advantage of the moment.

Lindsay was torn between putting the next photo or not... deciding against it. The laugh would be too much for the poor Mac. She turned off the screen, but when everyone came out into the hallway, she retained Angell.

"I have one more shot, but it is only for girls"

Angell's face was a poem, including surprise, disbelief and laughter when the Lindsay's mobile phone screen showed Mac as Poseidon, naked as the day he was born, but, yes, much more developed...

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my Beta Reader Americanchick, I could not do it without her help.

I do not own almost nothing here, and I do this only for fun.

* * *

**It all started in Greece**

Chapter 7

Stella had received phone messages from all the team members. "We have seen some very interesting photos" "Enjoy" "It's about time" "We will have to celebrate it." Messages from Lindsay and Angell left Stella thoughtful. The "My God, the boss is kinda hot" and "That's a body..." seemed a bit cheeky (the photo of Poseidon-Mac had slipped in the original message and Stella had not even known it).

To Mac's phone it was only Danny who dared send a message: "I told you it was NOW. Well done, boss." OK, the kids knew it. Mac could not help but smile to himself. She was a little embarrassed... But hell, if it appears that his weakness for Stella was so obvious that everyone took for granted for years that they were going to end up as a couple... Well, finally they were a couple. Back in New York hey would have to face the consequences, and to deal with the rule against the "fraternization" between members who are in the same chain of command. Something could be done, although he was sure that their bosses might not like it. Neither did they liked Danny and Lindsay were married, although they had the same level and was not one above the other in the hierarchy, as was the case now. Okay, they should promote Stella, then. She deserved it for years. If both had the same professional category, the problem would not exist.

One thing was clear to Mac Taylor, as he kept his phone after watching Danny's message, which was that for nothing in the world would make him give up Stella. He preferred leaving the job than going back to being alone. Being around her constantly, waking up next to her, making love to her, all that had made him feel alive again. He felt he had something, someone for whom to fight, someone to love. A certain _macho _feeling had also seized him. She was "his", she belonged to him as he belonged to her. He was also certain that he was not going to tell that to Stella... to start he did not escape without a good shot in the arm or be branded as old-fashioned, but that was that Mac felt, like a man who had a woman, "his" woman.

And Stella... as they walked through the narrow cobbled streets of Fira, the capital of the tiny island of Santorini, Mac's hand was constantly on her. In the back, or on the shoulder or around her waist until resting on her belly while posing for a photo with the background of white houses and blue domes... The other passengers on the boat, travelling companions they started to know, offered to take pictures of two together in the most beautiful places. Some proved to be excellent photographers, and Stella was beaming because they were going to get a collection of images that would allow them to remember every moment of that trip, which was proving to be the most wonderful time of her life. Mac's hand on her made her feel safer than ever in her existence. Yes, might sound corny, even sexist, but it was the first Stella felt that she belonged to something, to someone, being a part of something greater than her own independent identity. Part of a family, or almost. She felt deep inside her that they could become one.

Back in the boat, the food was great and the nap... even more. Mac was determined to regain the previous night that had ended in abstinence because of his sulky behaviour... and Stella found that despite their fears of collateral damage that the donkey from the rise to Fira could had caused in some male places, _little Mac_ had not taken the hint and responded promptly to the lustful desires of its owner. Way of the cabin, Stella had been warned that something was hoisting... and not just the sails of the ship, which operated by motor.

"Mac!" She scolded him when in addition to the significant swelling in his groin, Inspector Taylor dropped his hand more than the decent in the low back of Stella. Other passengers walked through the corridors, they were not alone. He was enjoying himself, and instead of removing his hand, he massaged the area. Stella rushed to open the door and enter. Mac closed behind her, grabbed her by the waist and lifting in the air led her to the bed under the arm. Stella could not help but laugh... he was like a troglodyte in rut who takes out his female into the cave... He himself took off her clothes, plucked rather his own and in a moment was upon her, snarling and pushing power barely under control. But she also knew how to make for her to enjoy, his long thrusts growing fast went mad Stella and even before him, she reached her climax. Both were exhausted. The previous night of insomnia, guilt and restless sleep billed them and both fell fast asleep.

Mac awoke after an hour. The first thing his eyes saw was the naked body of Stella, asleep, lying next to him on her side, facing away. He admired the perfect and smooth curves of her shoulder, waist and hip... the long, shapely leg, knee bent slightly forward, as hiding her feminine parts to someone who was watching from the other side, opposite. Mac's hand slid across her waist, up towards the shoulder and curly hair, the slender neck... Then he descended the hand to her hip, up and down the beautiful curve and drove it to the navel, the belly and below, to the hidden area between the thighs of the woman. Stella was asleep, but his body was receptive to the exploring hand and Mac heard a sigh. When he insisted down, she turned and lied on her back, opening her thighs now to that caressing fingers. Mac saw her breasts rising with the nipples growing hard. She was waiting for him, even without realizing it. His hand was now caressing the soft skin inside the thighs, higher and higher. Stella raised her knees slightly spreading her legs, prepared to receive him. And she suddenly awoke. Mac had already a glorious erection, but this time in no hurry. His hand went on with the playing between Stella's thighs.

"I thought I was having an erotic dream and I see that real life is better than dreams" he chuckled, while Mac covered her mouth with his. "Mac, I swear I do not know where you get so much energy..."

"I am a trained marine, and I have been too much time without action... So all my muscles, all of them, are keen to exercise the most..." As wanting to start with the tongue, his kiss was deep, long and left them both without breath. Followed by the neck and chest, licking, sucking, taking small bites here and there, until turning Stella insane with desire... he was fascinated by her navel and his mouth could hardly leave it to follow his way down the dark curls that in the meantime his hand had been gently stroking, fingers absently down to see if the area had reached its point of moisture and desire. The spasms were telling him that she had reached more than that and he could feel Stella coming without even having begun to penetrate her. He had to calm down and breathe deeply for not going with her there, the vision of her body arching with pleasure before him was something that went Mac mad with desire. He took position over her and again while kissing her lips, entered her gently, encouraged in the way by the last spasms of her vagina. He told himself he must please her again and began to accomplish his task smoothly and quietly, accompanied by kissing, fondling, and working as slow as fast it had been just an hour ago... His second orgasm, third in the same day, was more intense and prolonged, Stella silencing her screams clutching to Mac's strong back and burying her face in his chest. She had never felt so alive.

They barely had time for a quick shower and they were already landing at the port of Heraklion, in Crete. They visited there the palace of Knossos, recalling the story of the Minotaur in his labyrinth. And there they were, in the places where History happened, or legend was created. They enjoyed each other's company and the intellectual pleasure of knowing and going round those places listed in the History books, what they had seen in books or movies, especially Stella, whose knowledge of the Hellenistic era, thanks to the influence of Professor Papakota, was significantly higher than Mac's. The only sad moments were those when Stella remembered the man who had meant so much in their education, whose presence had been the only constant in her childhood and youth, and nevertheless he had never taken the step of entrusting to Stella and telling her the truth about his relationship with her mother and his love for her, until the last moment of his life.

Sometimes Mac took the camera and instead of photographing archaeological historical sites, or the landscape or the interesting things they were seeing, he was devoted to follow Stella with the lens and to take pictures of her. He never was tired of looking at her, he wanted to keep in mind every movement, every glance, every smile... he was going to wallpaper his office with that lovely face and that goddess' body.

That night the dinner was much more relaxed. Mac talked alone with Frank before, and his friend laughed a lot when she apologized and told him he had been jealous after presenting him Stella and think that the captain was interested in her... in that way. They also had a more practical conversation, because Mac was interested in knowing how to go to the island of Paros in the afternoon when the ship made the stopover at Mykonos, the last day of the cruise. He outlined Frank the story they had just know about the Stella's origins, and the house she was inheriting in Naoussa, a small town in that island where it was assumed that she was born. He wanted to take Stella there, and to have a first contact, even for a single afternoon. Frank was glad to help his friend in that. He owned a yacht, and he told Mac that he would alert the pilot to be ready for the arrival of the _Stella Maris_ and moved them to Paros.

"Naoussa is in the North of the island, the closest point to Mykonos. It takes only 45 minutes crossing. You will have several hours to visit the town, and after that, Milos will bring you back. I wish to accompany you, but my wife and I are invited to the wedding of some friends that evening; they chose the day and hour matching on my arrival, so I can not be missing, Mac "

"Do not worry, you will have done enough for us if you provide your boat... Please expenses incurred will pass to me"

"No way, that is my business. Since I cannot invite you to dinner in my town..."

Stella joined them at the time. Mac half- explained her the plan for the day of the stopover in Mykonos, telling her that Frank and his wife had a wedding, so they could not be with them, but that they would make an excursion.

"But you can meet Eleni that night, the last one of the cruise", Frank continued. "She will embark with us to return to Athens. Only a few days missing for delivery and she wants to be with her mother in the capital, we have arranged for our baby girl born there"

They went to the table. Stella and Mac were regular guests, but also two other couples dined that night with them, all nice people and able to keep a good conversation in English, despite being one of the couples Italians and Spanish the other one. Captain Westwood told how at his age, and with its history of conquering bachelor with a girlfriend in every port as a good sailor, he had just married a Greek lady and they were about to become new parents. Bursting with pride, that was obvious. He even took of the inside pocket of his elegant uniform jacket the last photo of the baby's three-dimensional ultrasound and showed it to his guests. The truth is that technology is wonderful, and the baby girl's face was clearly visible. Frank insisted that she looked a lot like him, though others did not dare to specify so long.

"It turns out that I married the _nomoi_ or county prefect of the Cyclades..." He continued telling how he met his wife, Eleni, who was the youngest provincial governor of Greece, at thirty years. As the tourism is the economic basis of the province, the owners of cruise ships and their captains are often invited by the authorities to all kinds of events in order to maintain a cordial relationship that everyone agrees... And so Captain Westwood was presented to the new prefect shortly after being appointed. The fascination was instantaneous and mutual, Frank trying to go with her all his free time each stopover in the Cyclades, and they saw each other either in Santorini, Mykonos or Syros, where is the provincial capital, Ermoupolis. She told him that she was the thought of buying a house in Mykonos and soon they were seeking together. They found a beauty over the sea, extremely tumbledown, and fell in love with it. They bought it, fix it and when it was ready, they married, two years ago. They thought that if they had survived the works, their love had passed the test. When Eleni told him, eight months ago, that they would be parents, Frank had wept like a child. His life was complete. He had a nice job which provides happiness to other people, he was in good health, he had found a woman he loved and who belonged to him, and now he would leave his mark on the world, a son. That was great.

Mac looked at him smiling as he spoke. He was sincerely glad for his friend, he looked so happy. And he hoped that his life could also follow a similar path. It lacked quite a lot to achieve it... but he was already en route. Stella was with him, and that was more than half. Then, step by step, time to time...

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to my Beta Reader Americanchick, I could not do it without her help.

I do not own almost nothing here, and I do this only for fun.

* * *

**It all started in Greece**

Chapter 8

The third day of the cruise was also sunny and warm. They had time in the morning to visit the charming island of Patmos, and back to the ship they sunbathed and swam in the pool. In the afternoon, after arriving at Kusadasi port on the Turkish coast, they visited the ancient city of Ephesus, with the magnificent ruins of a glorious past. Walking along its streets, at the Library of Celsus, Temple of Artemis, the huge theatre... they felt before their eyes the weight of History. Stella did not know if she liked it all so much because she was there with Mac or if she had enjoyed it the same having visited it alone or with other friends. She suspected that the presence of the man in her life made it all look more pleasing, and to discover these wonders together and to share those moments with him was much of the charm of this trip.

At night they celebrated the traditional gala dinner of the cruise. The ship was adorned with a line of lights from bow to stern, passing over the large funnels, and all the lights of the decks were also maintained on. Passengers were asked to dress up, so Mac lent his friend the Captain a bow tie for the occasion. Stella did not need anything but her green dress to make an impressive appearance, and indeed there was no discussion on to say she was the most beautiful woman in the ship. Mac felt the most envied, and fearing what might happen he did not leave her. He looked like a bodyguard, nobody could approach Stella without talking to him. They danced, drank, enjoyed... From the deck they gazed at the stars in silence.

"Stella... I think these days are still among the happiest in my life." She looked into his eyes

"So they are for me too"

"I love you. I love you like I never thought it would be able to love someone again. The lady in that restaurant was right; I cannot stop loving for fear of losing... And what I have lost because of that fear is time to enjoy life with you"

"I love you too, Mac, I've always loved you" When they kissed, Stella felt warmth tickling inside, in her stomach, her belly... a good feeling. At last it was their turn to be happy.

When they arrived at Mykonos the next day, after an early lunch, the Westwood's boat and his pilot were ready at the wharf for them. Mac had 45 minutes to confess Stella the destination of their trip, which he had not dared to mention for fear that she refused to go.

Milos was an experienced pilot and they left quickly the port of the enchanting island with its windmills and they headed out to sea. Mac told her then they were going to Paros, and more specifically, to Naoussa.

Stella was disgusted. It was less by the fact of going than by the concealment. It seemed that Mac had taken over both their lives and although it was true that she had enjoyed the pleasant sensation of having someone to ensure her she felt that something as important as facing her past should have been consulted. Mac apologized. He thought it was something they had to do, because they were there, so close.

Mac had spoken by telephone to Papakota's attorneys in New York and they had given him a contact to when they reached Naoussa. He was the estate agent with whom Papakota had handled the purchase of the house and who also served as an administrator in the absence of the owner. His name was Manfred Schmidt, a German resident in Paros for almost twenty years. He took care of the properties of half the foreign colony of the island. Since Greek law had changed, allowing foreigners to acquire land and all kind of properties, Manfred had seen as his business did nothing but flourish. Mac expected he could be a confident person who could be in charge of the procedures for the change of ownership of the property after the formal reading of the Papakota's will. Stella was still sulky and afraid of facing whatever they might find.

Milos pointed forward with his hand. He did not speak a word of English, but he just said "Naoussa". The town was small, all white, and extended from the port on a gentle slope. The houses were low, and the church stood out over them, with its two towers and red dome, and the rest entirely painted in white. The fishing boats put bright colourful brushstrokes in the image. It was a charming place.

They landed with Milos' help, who made signs meaning he would be there the rest of the time until they wanted to return to Mykonos. Mac was about to call Manfred Schmidt, to the contact telephone number he had, when a tall blond man stood opposite them.

"Are you the Americans? Those who wanted to see Mr. Papakota's house? I am Manfred Schmidt" He shook Mac's hand, and did the same with Stella, but when he looked at her his smile was transformed in a gesture of surprise. He recovered himself fast.

"I have seen the captain Westwood's boat arriving and I've figured. I know Frank, my partner in Mykonos sold him his house. He can give references from me, and I stay reassured knowing that you are also his friends." He scratched his head, not knowing how to continue. "I still can not believe that Mr. Papakota was dead, I always hoped that finally he came to live in his home. He was here only once, when he signed the purchase documents, many years ago. He asked me then to make the restoration of the house exactly as it was in its heyday, without rush but without interruption, always sending the money on time. And he never saw it finished"

"The new owner will be Miss Bonasera, Stella. I am Mac Taylor, his friend" Stella felt again disgust with Mac defining their relationship as just friendship. Anyway, she knew that Mac was always discreet.

"We would like to see the house, if possible" Stella decided to speak. He had a knot in the stomach since she had spotted the town. The place where she was born. Just a bit more than thirty years ago, little Stella Bonasera had walked her first steps here. It seemed unreal, she did not remember anything. And yet... the glow of the white houses with blue windows... She felt as if she already knew it. Nonsense, she said to herself, we have been three days seeing the Aegean islands where all the houses are similar and so all the churches...

Manfred showed them the way to where he had parked his car.

"We will go by car to avoid the slopes, but really the house is visible from here." He turned to the other side of the harbour and pointed to the top of the hill, opposite the church. There was a house surrounded by trees, with a white tower and the top floor too completely white. It had a balcony around the corner opposite the tower. "There you have it, with the best views of Naoussa. That is _Makariki_, which means more or less _happy place_. You can see from the house all this part of the town and the port, but there is a back garden over the other slope down to the beach of Kolympitres, which is famous for its strange rocks. Do not you know it?"

"No, I had never been here," Mac explained, "And Miss Bonasera left this place as a small child and never returned, she does not remember anything".

Manfred smiled now, shaking his head in assent, as understanding something that eluded them. Mac noticed his gesture, used to interpret the reactions of witnesses and defendants in interrogations.

"This island is becoming a prime tourist destination. I would not be surprised if you start receiving soon important bids for your estate, Ms. Bonasera... It is the largest in this part of the island, and it is in the right place. Papakota bought it at the optimum time, when prices were still affordable and yet foreigners could not own. Since he retained his Greek nationality, and he could pay in dollars... he had it easy. Today perhaps he could not afford it, everything is shot up in an incredible way. Not that I'm complaining... This is my business, and it benefits me, but I admit that now prices are exorbitant.

Manfred came to the car and led them through the narrow streets close to the top, where the _Makariki_ gate was opened by the German for the car passes and they entered in a short avenue with bloomed oleander trees decorating both sides. Stella was delighted. It really seemed a happy place. Going down to the house and admiring its facade was being to her comfortable and pleasant.

"The old garden behind the house has a gazebo and a pond, you will see. Now I'll show you the house." He was opening the front door. "Once a week a cleaning lady and the gardener come to work; Mr. Papakota paid them to maintain the house and garden ready for use, so I always thought that perhaps once he would suddenly come..." He opened the windows of the hall, where the stairs in carved wood started to go up to the upper floor. He continued showing them the way and opening a double door. "And this is the main living-room..." He opened the shutters to let in the light of the afternoon, yet intense.

Stella had delayed looking at the stairs. She did not know why, but she had having an strange feeling. Well, she had never before inherited a house or even bought one, her apartment was rented, and perhaps the hole that was forming in her stomach was due to that, to feel the thrill of owning something, but everything was very strange. The drawing of wooden rail had fascinated her.

Manfred and Mac were now in the middle of the living-room, decorated with antique furniture, in dark solid wood. Manfred looked at Mac, awaiting his reaction. And Mac could not believe his eyes. He looked to Manfred, still with a look of surprise and the German, with his enigmatic smile, nodded as he had done when he saw Stella for the first time. The two were standing there when Stella entered at last and joined them. She had a glance all around the spacious room until her eyes finally settled on what the two men were opposite of. The two men looked at her, waiting for her reaction...

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to my Beta Reader Americanchick, I could not do it without her help.

I do not own almost nothing here, and I do this only for fun.

* * *

**It all started in Greece**

Chapter 9

Stella came close to fainting. Her face suddenly turned pale, frightening Mac, who grabbed her by the waist. She put her hand to her mouth, open in surprise.

"What... what this means?" She sat on the sofa, upholstered in leather in the most genuine English style.

"Well, when I saw you in the port I stayed so surprised myself" Manfred began. "I did not know you had a connection with the house"

"I have nothing to do with the house"

"Stella, it would be too much coincidence if there was not a connection" began Mac.

"What connection, what the hell is happening and how you want me to know." Stella was beginning to mourn, overtaken by events. Mac sat down beside her, hugging her. Manfred had the good sense to get out and leave them alone, devoting himself to give light to the many other rooms in the house, opening doors and windows.

Stella finally subsided, and she and Mac looked again at the painting which was the focus of the room, hanging above a large white fireplace carved in marble, presumably the famous marble of Paros... The painting was a portrait. A portrait of… Stella. Well, she could not be Stella, it was clearly an old portrait, and the lady represented was wearing a dress that could be placed into the 20s fashion, last century... But the curly brown hair and big green eyes in a perfect oval female face were exactly those of Stella, and the same as the Stella's mother, as the picture that Mac had found and had given to Stella proved. Then... What was happening here?

Mac got up and approached the painting, looking for the signature.

"Wow, it is what I figured... God, Stella, it is a _Sargent_, John Singer Sargent painted it, nothing less..." He looked back at the painter's signature: "_John S. Sargent, 1921_" It costs a fortune!

Stella wiped her eyes, she also approaching now, grabbing Mac's hand like a castaway clings to a rope.

"I do not care if it costs a fortune, but Mac ... Who is she and why I look like her? What have brought us here, finally? What else Kostas Papakota knew about me and my family and why he bought and restored this house... and left it to me?".

"I do not know, Stella, I do not know..."

Manfred had returned.

"You really do not know how are you related to the lady in the portrait? All I know is that she was the owner of this house when I arrived here, and she died shortly afterwards. It could be the year... 77 or 78... Then her son inherited it, and he never came. The house deteriorated sharply, and when he died, his wife put it on sale. She never came here either, until Papakota's purchase in 1996. She was an old lady who wanted nothing of her husband's family, and she did not take anything. Papakota ordered then to clean and keep all documents and personal belongings of the family and now they are in a trunk in the office. He insisted on airing them occasionally and to clean to keep them well maintained. There are lots of folders and albums of old pictures...

"Your family history, Stella. He kept it for you", said Mac, looking at Stella

The detective could not resist asking.

"And the painting? It is very valuable, why did not the owner keep it?"

"I do not know, maybe she did not know. And besides, her mother-in-law was portrayed there... Probably she did not want to see her face. She was from Athens, and all this seemed rustic, remote, to her. She complained about the time it took to her to get here, because she did not like planes and the few times she had come, she did it by boat. But if the painting is so valuable, she could have sold it. I do not know... the fact is that here it stayed. The cleaning lady told me once that the painting had always been there, above the fireplace..." Manfred scratched his head, thinking. "Now that I think... Theodora is probably who better can inform you about family matters, she told me too that she had always been here, she even was born at the estate because their parents worked for the lady in the picture, and that she was born at the same house where she lives now, the gardener's house at the other end of the property... You want me to call her and ask her for coming? "

Stella was not sure if she wanted to continue knowing more... the whole thing was getting a size too big, too dramatic. She was moving from knowing nothing about his family to know everything in a few days... She was not ready.

But Mac was ready. He firmly believed that sooner Stella solved the mysteries of her past, better she could face the future. A future with him, he hoped. He checked his watch. It was already five o'clock. They could not waste time.

"Yes please, we would like to talk to her"

Manfred went to the terrace and phoned her. Theodora took less than fifteen minutes to get to the house. She knew today was the visit of the new owners, Manfred had warned that the house was ready for that, and she had spent the morning cleaning thoroughly. Not that she did not well other times, but she was more careful today. She had removed the covers that preserved the furniture so they could appreciate its beauty... and she had been very pleased. She was fond of the house, she had worked there since she was young and she had suffered watching the decline of the house at the time the property was almost abandoned after the old lady died. Today she had been at her home, awaiting the call from Mr. Schmidt, as agreed, if the visitors needed something.

She entered through the back door and reached the hall, knocking on the door to warn about her presence.

"Come in!" Blared the booming voice of Manfred Schmidt, as intimidating as his person.

Theodora was a woman of medium height and strongly built. She should be about 60 or 62 years old, or she represented it, and maintained a fairly dark hair, short and well combed. She always gave an impression of cleanliness and freshness. She entered the room, nodding to Schmidt, who introduced her first to Mac, who was closer. She shook his hand. Stella approached.

"And Miss Stella Bonasera". Stella reached out, but Theodora was petrified, she even took a small step back. She looked at Stella like someone seeing a ghost.

"Stella? Are you Stella? Yes, you must be... _Stella-mou, little Stella mou_!" When she finally approached Stella, she hugged her so hard that the two nearly fell down. Stella wore a frightened face over her shoulder, looking at Mac.

"I cannot believe you are my Stella, my little child... We always thought you were dead too in that accident in which Melina, your mother, had died". And while speaking, she pressed Stella further against her.

Manfred translated Theodora's words to Mac.

Stella had never had very affectionate physical contact in her life, but it was something she wanted and needed whith her friends. She relaxed a bit and found charming that this woman, who had known her being a baby, squeezed her like that. She smelled simply fresh soap, and that was even familiar to her. It is said that the smell is the sense that retains more memories, and her nose was sending her signals that she could not read very well since they had crossed the fence of _Makariki_.

"I never knew where my family was, I grew up in America as an orphan. Until a few days ago I did not know I was born in Greece"

"Oh my God. We never knew how to get you, because they communicated Melina's death, but nothing about the child... The old lady asked for you everywhere, but they responded that there was no child, dead or alive, nobody knew anything about you. That ended with her life, your great-grandmother. He loved your mother, who was her granddaughter and had the same name. When she knew she was dead, and we had to assume that you too, she grew old and died suddenly the following year. He was 78, she was not yet so old. He upbraided her daughter Mary, your grandmother. Melina was gone because of her parents, for the whole story about your father and your birth..."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yes, more or less. Your mother was an only child and only grandchild, the heiress of the family, as her uncle Konstantinos, the elder brother of your grandmother Mary had no children. They had searched for her a suitable groom, rich and member of an excellent family too. But your mother, Melina, had met an Italian boy who came to Athens to specialize in restoration of works of art, like her, and fell in love with him. The family strongly opposed her relationship, and when Melina presented Alessandro to her parents… Well, it was apparently a very disagreeable meeting. The boy felt offended and disappointed and told Melina that he was going to return to his country, and he wanted she went with him… Or he would go alone and forever...

Your mother was unable to react, she did not dare to rebel against her family, and asked him to stay, waiting for the time to smooth things… But he left, and told your mother he did not want to know more about her. Soon after, your mother realized she was pregnant. Her parents were horrified, it was a scandal for the society of Athens, despite being already the 70s, and they sent Melina here, to Paros, with her grandmother. The two Melinas worshiped one another, and Grandma did not allege anything. She had her baby girl here, you... the most beautiful baby in the world. But young Melina had studied, she was a brilliant artist, she began to excel in restoration of works of art and this island was too small for her. Two years after your birth, the university and the government offered her a job as curator of works of art that would travel to be exhibited in several American museums... as it would spend several months, she took you with her. You do not know how she loved you, for nothing in the world she had gone there so long without you. So you two left... and it was the last time we saw you". Theodora was crying at this point in the narrative, Stella too.

"I did not know that this house was my family's. I have been quite frightened at the painting"

"Ah, the painting... The man who bought the house from your great-aunt insisted on including in the goods bought... She did not mind, she could not see his mother-in-law even on a painting, never better said than in this case..." Despite the tears she laughed at her own occurrence, and the others did with her. "That man, Mr. Papakota, told me he had seen the painting in an exhibition in Athens, when it had been borrowed to an historical event of the painter, that seems to be very famous, while still living your great-uncle Konstantinos. He had tracked the painting until he found the house because he had a special interest in both the house and the painting. I did not understand very well what he meant, but he did not elaborate. He bought the house many years after. He also asked me to tell to him this story, as I am telling now to you. And they say the soap operas on TV...!"

"So I was born here?"

"Here in this house, in the blue room. Let's show you... and your room. It is all like when you left, when you had just turned two. As she spoke, she got up, grabbed Stella's hand and headed for the stairs.

"Just here you gave us the greatest shock of your life", Theodora pointed to the stairs... "You were only one year old and just starting to walk, when one day you went up almost all the steps, clutching the railing... and you fell rolling from almost upstairs" . Suddenly she stood on a step higher than Stella, grabbed her face and looked in the hairline area on the left temple. Almost hidden by the curls, a tiny scar about two inches long was the memory of that adventure. Theodora kissed it repeatedly. "The doctor had to see you, you bled a lot... your grandmother was hysterical, your mother crying... and you, after the first scare had passed… you came back up all the stairs that same day and showed yourself on the upper floor the first time we lost you of sight " Mac laughed.

"That sounds much like Stella... She is never resigned that something can go wrong with her or that she could not be able to do something she wanted."

Upstairs, the first door opened by Theodora was the nursery. Stella entered and searched Mac's hand with hers, in a need of physical support to face what they were seeing. A cradle with golden bars, and a similar child's bed, with angels on top of the head... All linen and the wall were decorated with vanilla flowers on a blue background. On one wall was a small portrait done in pastels on a wooden oval antique frame. It was the face of a baby one year and a half old or so.

"This is you, _Stella-mou_. Your mother painted you"

Stella felt faint again, she was watching the signature. _M. Nikopolidis, 1976_. And underneath, written in Greek: _Stella-mou_. She had to sit. Theodora was concerned, but knowing that they had eaten many hours ago, she immediately hit upon the solution. They had to eat something. She let and went into the kitchen to prepare it.

Stella could not stop looking at the small painting, tears streaming down her cheeks. Mac pressed her to his chest, looking at Manfred, who did not know what to do or say, feeling as an intruder there. He returned to the living-room. Stella and Mac stayed alone in that beautiful nursery that had kept for 33 years the absence of his owner, now back.

"I can not handle all this, Mac, too many things at once..."

"I know. I know. But remember I am with you."

Back at Frank's boat, en route to Mykonos and the _Stella Maris,_ Stella snuggled in bed in the small cabin under the deck and within minutes she was asleep. She looked exhausted. Mac felt bad having to wake her to return to the big ship when they arrived less than an hour later. Stella did not want to go to dinner but Mac forced her. Half dinner, she had to get up to go to the bathroom and threw out. Mac was there to hold her hair... Stella would not want him to see her like this, but she felt better with his comforting solidity, and his strong arm around her waist. It soon passed, and after a while she was much better.

They were waiting in the lounge for the Captain Westwood. Returning from the wedding he had attended in Mykonos he was going to introduce them his wife, as they had agreed. Stella had rested her head on Mac's shoulder, sitting side by side. Despite the sound of music (a pianist played famous songs from all times) and conversations, despite the hustle and bustle of waiters with glasses clinking, Mac realized that Stella, again, has fallen asleep. He did not know what to do, whether to smile or worry. He put his lips on her forehead to check the temperature, but she was not feverish. Then he rest there with his arms around her, feeling on his neck her breath smooth and quiet...

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to my Beta Reader Americanchick, I could not do it without her help.

I do not own almost nothing here, and I do this only for fun.

* * *

**It all started in Greece**

Chapter 10

From where he was, with Stella asleep on his shoulder, Mac could see the dock. He just saw his friend Frank Westwood leaving a car and turning to help his very pregnant wife. A sailor went running to take over the baggage, and the Westwood's came into the _Stella Maris_ holding hands, laughing and talking. Mac gentle caressed Stella's cheek with his hand.

"Stella, wake up, they have arrived." Stella sighed, stuffing her face more towards Mac's neck. He insisted with the caress. "Stella, sweetheart, the Westwood's are already here."

Stella opened her eyes slowly, looking at Mac

"What did you call me? Stella... what?" Mac looked at her quizzically.

"I do not know what I called you... I surely have called you Stella... Bonasera. What else could I call you?" Stella gave him a nudge in the ribs, stretching and fixing her hair discreetly.

"I do not know what came over me to fall asleep like this, I was so tired... Now it seems that I have cleared a bit" While saying this, Stella and Mac saw the captain and his wife coming to the hall. Mac waved.

"Mac, Stella", Frank said when they reached the place where his friends were, "I want you to meet my wife, the joy of my life. This is Eleni Dukes-Westwood"

Eleni was a brunette thin lady, except for his bulging belly, with startling blue eyes fringed with long black lashes. A beauty, despite her advanced pregnancy. She wore a peacock blue dress, airy and loose, very elegant. She spoke in perfect English with a bit dragged _r_, typical Greek accent.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry we kept you waiting, but Frank had told you that we came from a wedding, right? It is never the time to leave, with toasts, dancing... Greek weddings are very lively"

"True, it is very late, which reminds me that I have an undocking manoeuvre to run in about... ten minutes", said Frank looking at his watch. "Would you like to join me to the bridge and so you can see it, Mac? We can let them chat, so they can speak Greek. But first, what if we go to my cabin? Eleni will be more comfortable there, and you too, Stella, you look tired"

"Too many emotions today, too much for a single day", Stella said as they headed toward the captain's cabin. It was an entire apartment really, with his office, living room, bedroom, bathroom and even a kitchenette. Women stayed there while Mac went with Frank to lead the _Stella Maris_ out of Mykonos port. Next morning, they would arrive to Piraeus and there these wonderful days aboard will end up for Mac and Stella.

Eleni found a jar of fresh coffee. Frank had surely asked someone in the service board to have it ready for their arrival. She served a couple of cups before sitting on the couch, shoes off and putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Stella, you have to forgive me, but I cannot stand with my shoes. I was willing to do this for hours... you see, is one of the advantages of being so pregnant. You can be as rude as you want, you are forgiven". Both women laughed.

"I love the talking in Greek. These days I practiced more than in my whole life"

"Frank told me the story. So until a few days ago, you did not even know you were born in Greece... Stella, you have to think this: you can surely get dual citizenship. And being Greek means you are a national of one country in the European Union, which means freedom of movement, residence, work... in other 26 European countries too. It may be interesting, everything would be advantages for you and your children when you have".

"I had not thought. Of course I feel American, but I have always felt Greek, and more after what we have learnt today in Paros..." Stella continued telling the story they had known that afternoon. Eleni was surprised at every word.

"My God, this is a novel, no offense... What a story!. So it was Manfred Schmidt who took you there, what a funny guy. He is a friend of ours, too. He always go his' own way but, nevertheless, he can be trusted. If he knows you are our friends he will endeavour to help you as required for the change in the ownership of the house and others. Talk to him without delay to solve the problems that may arise. Look, something will serve you to be friends of the prefect, that means friends of mine"

With hardly the slightest movement, the ship was moving away from the island of Mykonos, on a full moon and calm seas. Stella sat also next to Eleni, and she was invited to join the feet's party above the table.

"I do not know why I'm so tired, really", said Stella "we have not done any physical work, but I fall asleep as soon as I lean my head. After the revelations about my family I have learnt today, I thought I would not sleep for days, turning and turning all that in my mind... but I slept all the journey back from Paros in your boat, and I fell asleep again while Mac and I were waiting for you to arrive"

Eleni turned his head toward her and stared intently. She turned down the coffee cup that Stella had taken.

"Can I?" She asked. Stella nodded. So Eleni also read the coffee grounds...

"An older woman in Cape Sounion did it already. By the way, she was sweet and told me something I cannot help thinking..."

Eleni was looking at the bottom of the cup. She frowned and muttered, shaking his head...

"Stella... Are you pregnant? "

Stella flinched

"No, no. It's not so easy. I mean, we are just a couple of weeks in this relationship"

"What is not so easy... I cannot assure so. In fact doing this (and she put her hand on her belly) is the easier and pleasant thing to do in the world, we agree that, right? I ask you that because a few months ago, eight and a half exactly, when I was not even late for the first time, the first signs that my body sent to warn me about my pregnancy, were sleep and fatigue. My God, I felt terrible at an official ceremony that week. The President of Greece himself came to Naxos to inaugurate the new Museum and I almost fall asleep standing up during his speech"

As he spoke, Eleni was doing the mimicry of someone who wants to avoid falling asleep but he cannot help his head falling down. Stella laughed heartily, they had sympathized instantly.

"And look, what ended up being the sleep and fatigue..." she pointed the enormous bulge." If I had spent the nights of the days and weeks prior sleeping and not doing other things now I would not be in this so committed situation... to the point that another human being is about lo leave my body. I am scared to death"

"I cannot believe that you are afraid"

"Believe it. We have done the preparation for childbirth, I know by heart all the steps and what will happen at any time, but the time is coming and I am afraid. And, on the other hand, I'm hoping that was all over because the last few days frankly I feel uncomfortable. I am a whale!"

"Do not say that, you are beautiful!"

Eleni looked at her with raised eyebrows as facing "Do you think?" but then she smiled.

"It is you who are really beautiful, Stella. Frank had told me, but he fell short" Stella blushed. "And you say you have discovered in these days you look just like your mother and your grandmother and your mother's grandmother?" Stella nodded. "Then it is proved that the female branch of your family have a dominant gene that determines this splendid physique of yours. Look, when you had a daughter you know how she will be"

"We know how this one in here will be, too" Stella pointed out Eleni's belly. "Frank showed us the three-dimensional ultrasound, and we could see her face almost perfectly"

"He showed you?"

"He takes the image with him". They both laughed again

"My God and all that with an unborn child... he is crazy with her. When he had real pictures to show after the birth... he is going to bore the world with his kid, man"

"He looks happy"

"Yes, the truth is that we have been lucky. Since we met our relationship has been wonderful. I thought it would be more difficult, because Frank, like Mac, is not a boy... I thought it would cost us more to adapt our lives as a couple, living together, but you see... Perhaps it is because he spends two weeks out, and then in the holiday week he has not time to get bored of marriage... And now he's crazy like a kid with this baby girl. She is unborn and Frank is already thinking of ordering soon a little brother..." Again the laughter. Eleni got up to go to the bathroom.

"I can not spend even half an hour without going to the bathroom, day and night. It's a torture"

When she returned, she picked up the cups of the coffee table.

"The grounds in your cup are quite clear, Stella... They say you get from Greece more than you think, from the past and to the future"

Stella laughed

"It is what you always say, I see. That lady in Cape Sounion told me more or less the same"

"It is so because it is so..." Her blue eyes sparkled.

She sat again on the couch.

"See? I can not already sit, I just collapse." The funny expression on her face made Stella laugh again. They felt good together, getting on so quickly. "And today to all the previous complaints I have to add a tremendous pressure down here," and she noted the lower abdomen area, "I think this girl wants to go out of the cave, almost as much as I want she did it".

Without realizing it, they had spent nearly two hours talking. At that time, Frank Westwood and Mac Taylor, leaving the bridge after setting the course, had made a tour of the restricted area of the ship. The engine room, the control centre, fully computerized... Mac was amazed at the modern technology in the _Stella Maris_. In those hours, past midnight, all was quiet and calm. Frank was explaining everything to his friend with pleasure.

"We rarely have complications, at least not by the ship's machinery. Sometimes there is a problem because someone gets in our way... The major limitation of a large ship moving at full speed you know is that we can not stop fast, and change course is not an agile operation either... But we never got to tackle anyone, thank God, however it gets in our way. We are in constant surveillance, and more on this last part, arriving in Athens, where traffic is intense. It is assumed that each one of us has assigned a specific course, but there is always unwise people, as in everything in life".

They turned slowly to meet the ladies.

In the captain's cabin, the two women continued talking, completely clear, despite the late hour.

"Oops, I must go to the bathroom again..." For the fourth or fifth time, Eleni got up, not without difficulty.

Just a few seconds had passed when Stella heard the calling from the bathroom. Something in her friend's voice alarmed her. Eleni had put a towel on the floor, while wiping her legs with another one.

"Stella... I think... unless I have peed on myself, it seems that my water just broke." At the same time an impulse made her bend forward and tighten the belly with one hand and her back with the other while she gasped. Stella recognized a contraction, Eleni had taken the same position as Lindsay to each of them during the many hours that spent with Stella in the birth process.

"Ahhh, that... yes... it hurts" Eleni could say when she caught his breath. Stella helped her change, and threw the towels into the bathtub after having absorbed the liquid spilled on the floor. When Mac and Frank arrived everything was seemingly calm again, with Eleni and Stella on the couch, feet up.

"Look at them, what a good life. We were leading important manoeuvres and see the women here, so relaxed", Frank went to kiss his wife on the forehead.

"Frank, do not get nervous, but I think I'm in labour. A few minutes ago my water broke, and I have had a strong contraction". Frank stood up like a spring out of the sofa.

"No, it cannot be possible... we are in the middle of the Aegean Sea!"

"Then that means your daughter wants to be born in the middle of the Aegean, look..." Seeing the frightened face of her husband, she tried to reassure him. "Well, you know what we were told in the childbirth preparation class... this is not quick, unfortunately. We will arrive to Athens in time, you'll see..."

"Maybe we better go back..."

"No", Eleni looked at her watch "It takes almost so long to get back to Mykonos as to arrive to Athens, and it would be a great disruption for the passengers..."

"I'm calling the doctor, and according to his advice, we will decide." Frank went to fetch the ship's doctor.

Stella helped Eleni to move to the bedroom and lie down in bed. The pressure had increased and she had difficulty to move. Stella ad Mac exchanged knowing glances. They were on a streak of attending births of their friends...

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to my Beta Reader Americanchick, I could not do it without her help.

I do not own almost nothing here, and I do this only for fun.

But yes, some characters are mine! (Frank Westwood, Manfred, Theodora, Eleni, Estela Alvarado...)

* * *

**It all started in Greece**

Chapter 11

Frank went back soon, accompanied by Dr. Paulopolos. He was carrying his briefcase. After greeting Mac and Stella the doctor started to examine Eleni. While he was doing it, she had another contraction. It was stronger than the other one, longer and more painful too. Eleni could not help but cry. Stella was scared... it was too early, too close to the previous one. It had just spent five or six minutes. The doctor asked Stella if the amniotic fluid they had collected on the bathroom floor was clear and transparent, and how much time had passed since she had the first contraction.

"She is in labour, no doubt. And too fast for a first-time mother. Captain Westwood, it would be useless to return to Mykonos, I think your baby is going to be born now, right here on this ship. The dilation has already started, the contractions are strong and close, the amniotic sac has broken... this is unstoppable. Mrs. Westwood, everything's going well, but inevitably it will be a natural birth, I do not think we arrived in time to get to the hospital in Athens, and we have not the suitable pain medication as an epidural at the boat to help in this case... Deliveries are not provided between the contingencies that may happen on a cruise". He was controlling blood pressure, with the device he had placed in her arm. "The pressure is fine, that's a good sign."

Eleni laughed, relaxed now.

"Like father like son... or daughter... This child wants to be born in the sea..."

The doctor asked to talk to Frank in the other room. Mac was also there, waiting, while Stella stayed with Eleni, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her hand.

"Captain Westwood, I must be honest. From my internship at the hospital I have not attend a birth. It seems that everything goes fast and well, but I am worried if there were complications. It would be useful to know if between the passengers we have an obstetrician or a midwife who could help with more experience than me..."

Mac and Frank reminded the women of the Spanish couple who had shared table with them at dinner the second night of the cruise. She had told them she worked as a midwife in a hospital in Barcelona, and her excellent English command was because before working in Barcelona, she had spent ten years in a hospital in England bringing children into the world. The issue had arisen when Frank showed everyone her daughter's ultrasound image he always carried with him. The Spanish woman, who was also called Stella, but spelt with an initial "E", had said that she looked like she was ready to be born at any time, already perfectly formed... Frank went to the phone and spoke to his assistant. He commissioned him to locate Mrs. Estela Alvarado and to accompany her to the captain's cabin, explaining that his wife was in labour. The assistant was startled.

"My God, in labour... Really? My God, my God... Really?"

"Yes, Dimitri, I'm not joking with this matter," replied Frank. He heard the other hung without even saying goodbye, made a mess.

"Well, I hope he find Mrs. Alvarado and she could help. Poor woman, if they are already in bed we will give them a fright, to her and her husband. She will think that neither in holidays she can not scape from working..."

Before they returned to the bedroom they heard Eleni screaming. She clung Stella's hand as if there wasn't another thing in the world. Stronger, more durable than the previous ones and just four minutes after... Everything was going very fast. When Frank and the doctor entered Stella came out. Mac smiled at her and she smiled back, a little forced.

"Eh, what's up, Stella?"

"Nothing, except that we seem destined to see how friend's children are born... Anyway, this is a wonderful thing..." She could not continue because they heard Eleni calling them.

"Stella, Mac... Please, if you're not too tired... Could you stay with me, Stella? You do not mind, Mac? I think she is the one who can avoid me to kill your friend for making me this". Stella smiled, taking her new friend's hand.

"It is an honor for me you want me to stay. I could not sleep at all, thinking about what is happening here..."

"I will wait outside, like a good uncle, walking up the aisle," said Mac "Tomorrow we have got all the way back to New York to sleep."

At that moment Captain Westwood's assistant came, accompanying Mrs. Estela Alvarado, the professional midwife.

Captain Westwood welcomed her, along with Doctor Paulopolos.

"Mrs. Alvarado, sorry to disturb you, but my wife embarked tonight to travel to Athens and await there the birth of our daughter, we assumed for next week, but it seems she is in labour and everything goes fast. "

"Call me Estela, please. No trouble, and do not worry about me, it is a duty for me to help in these cases, but also a pleasure, I love my job. So... I need to see her and assess whether it is better the baby was born here or in the little clinic on board. Dr. Paulopolos nodded. This woman inspired confidence with her quiet and solid appearance. "Did not I tell you, Captain Westwood, that this child could be born at any time? She looked perfectly on ultrasound. The captain laughed.

"True, you said it the night I showed you the ultrasound... You were right. "

They entered in the bedroom, where Eleni was with Mac and Stella. Frank introduced the midwife to Eleni.

"Those that are not essential here, we better get out" said Mac

"Yes please, gentlemen" The midwife took care of the situation. He asked the doctor for some gloves and started a full examination. Then, she heard with the stethoscope baby's heartbeat. Eleni had asked Stella to stay, so they were the two Stellas and the physician.

"Everything is fine, she is well placed, but it is too advanced for moving to any other place." The midwife talked to the doctor. Another painful contraction started, while Eleni squeezed Stella's hand. It lasted nearly a minute.

"It's only been three minutes since the previous one," said Stella. Eleni's forehead was wet with sweat, as it was too the dress she wore from the wedding.

"Send someone to bring sterile towels and sheets, and we need more gloves, gowns for us and for her, and a tray of instruments, or at least sterile forceps and scissors for the cord. And gauze, antiseptic..."

"I'll bring it myself," said the doctor, and quickly went to the clinic. Stella was wiping the sweat from Eleni's face.

"You said you wanted the baby got out already... " Stella told to Eleni. "Look, this girl is going to be well disciplined, she heard you and it is done". The three women laughed for a moment. Frank looked from the door.

"Will you let me stay? I want to be with you and see the birth of my daughter"

"Do you hear him? See the birth of my daughter, he says. You mean OUR daughter, I hope"

"Sure, my love, of course, I'm very nervous, and I do not know what I mean..." He bent to kiss her forehead on the opposite side of the bed in which Stella was sitting next to Eleni. Another contraction came, violent and painful, and Eleni began clutching both hands. Frank was surprised at how hard she squeezed... which gave him an idea of the pain she was feeling. He did not know what to do or say, feeling helpless.

"Eleni, I ..."

"Shut up!" Cut off her breath, still feeling the last spasm. "I do not know if I'll let you touch me again in your life!" Frank looked at the midwife with a frightened face.

"Do not worry, Captain, we all say that in this moments, but then we forget…" She checked again the dilation. "This is ready. Within minutes you can start pushing and I think everything will go smoothly". The doctor came at that time and the two professionals arranged all in less than a minute. They put the sterile sheets under Eleni, stripped of her clothing and put her on a surgical gown. Then Estela, the midwife, put Eleni's legs bent, asking her if she was comfortable. The following contraction was announced and the midwife told her to take a deep breath and push hard. Eleni did, running out of breath. Frank recalled the role he had learnt in childbirth preparation classes, and helped her with the breathing rate. Soon another contraction came and Eleni push back as hard as she could.

"Okay, this is excellent, I can see the head. Eleni, next time the head will go out, then you have to push until it was out, I will show you. After that, everything is already outdated. You're doing great, I never saw a first-time mom resolving it so quickly. Come on, now… Push!" she told her wen the contraction started. "Go on!" Eleni was exhausted, but the midwife's voice encouraged her to make one last effort. "That's it, relax, breathe, the rest will come quickly. Now I'll grab this young lady to help her get the shoulders out... and the rest is easy. Come on. Now! ". With one last push, the baby slipped out, being grabbed by Estela, the midwife. The baby began to mourn herself without any stimulation, all flushed and angry.

The midwife passed her to the doctor, who took her while Estela Alvarado clamped the cord and offered Frank to cut it with the scissors, what he did with emotion. He could not stop looking at his daughter who was crying with all the force of her little lungs.

"What's wrong, why does she cry so much?"

"Because she is healthy, Captain, do not worry. She is cleaning her lungs, they are now full of air, that's very good."

The doctor wrapped the little girl in a towel and handed her to her mother, who wept profusely now, just like Stella.

"My God, she is lovely. I can not believe she is my child. "

"There is no doubt about that" Stella said, laughing. The midwife was still working, waiting now for the expulsion of the placenta and to ensure that everything ran its course without bleeding or complications.

The little girl had calmed down and ceased to mourn. For a moment she opened her eyes. Everyone could see they were the purest blue of the sea on a sunny day. Just like her mother.

"Doctor Paulopolos, do you recall the APGAR score? Evaluation must be done now, and again in five minutes." The doctor recalled mechanically, taking the girl and placing her on the horizontal surface of the table.

"Appearance, Pulse, Grimace, Activity and Respiration?"

"Exactly, I see you were a good student"

The doctor was taking the baby's pulse. It was strong, fast and regular.

"Pulse more than 100, two points for the lady. As for the breathing, her loud cries give her two more points." Now the baby writhed under the "torture" she was undergoing by this man, and had a couple of sneezes, grimacing and waving her arms "and two more points by the break dance". Now he was evaluating the muscles, flexing her arms and legs first and then forced open. The baby kicked and gesticulated as a fan of a rock band. "Two points to the gymnast, and finally, the appearance and skin colour... It cannot be better, pink and without congestion, there is no blue lips or fingernails... delivery was so fast that she has not had time to suffer... Two more points that make a... Ten! Distinction! Within minutes we will repeat it to see if everything is normal, but I think we can say that this child is completely healthy". He returned the baby into her mother's arms while preparing the water to bathe her.

"Frank, I think I have changed my mind about the name" Eleni began, speaking to her husband.

"What do you mean? I thought she definitely would be Irene, like your mother. It was you who told me the Greek tradition of calling the first daughter as her grandmother and all that..."

"Yeah, but the circumstances are imposed. Look, this girl came into the world at the Stella Maris, and I have had with me my friend Stella, and my midwife and now friend Estela... I think it is fate. We must call her Stella. Stella Irene Westwood is a beautiful name do not you think? ". The two Stellas looked at each other smiling.

"Three Stellas in a cabin at the _Stella Maris_" the midwife began. "I never thought my last night in the cruise would give me so much to tell in Barcelona..." Everyone laughed.

Eleni felt pain again when the placenta came out, but it was done easily, without blood or more complications. The contraction of the uterus had already started and after the necessary cleaning the midwife let her rest, indicating that after a few hours of rest, and if everything went so well, she could take a shower to be more comfortable. Meanwhile, the doctor had taken care of the child, carefully bathing her in the sink. Again, little Stella proved her lung power protesting angrily to being torn from her mother's arms to be put in a basin of warm water and then she splashed water over all directions, kicking to demonstrate her vitality. The doctor laughed. The evaluation of the second Apgar score was another resounding ten.

Eleni ask Stella to take the suitcase with the baby items, so they could put her a diaper and a tiny pink pajamas. Wrapped in a soft pink blanket that Eleni had prepared in the bag to bring to the hospital, the little one calmed down. Stella picked her. Those who waited in the hall should be dying of curiosity, although Frank had gone to tell them that everything had gone perfectly.

Eleni looked at Stella wrapping the baby in the blanket taking care of not to touch the tummy to not to hurt her in the navel.

"That suits you, it really suits you" She said when Stella took the baby to go and show her to Mac.

The assistant, the doctor and Mac were in the hall when Stella came up with the little pink bundle in her arms. Frank followed her, proud.

"Gentlemen, I present to you my heir, Miss Stella Irene Westwood, the prettiest girl at this side of the meridian 0, and at the other side too"

Stella smiled enchanted with the child.

"Do you want to hold her?" For the second time in a few months, Stella passed a newborn baby from her arms to Mac's, looking deeply into his eyes. "It seems that is our destiny... to be the godparents, or uncles and aunties to our friends' children" she said with a sigh. He reached over the baby to kiss Stella.

"Once it will be yours, sure"

"Ours, Mac." He just smiled, looking at the girl. "She is beautiful, really beautiful." Little Stella opened her eyes again and after that, another powerful cry filled the room. The doctor said that she was probably asking for food, so Mac came into the bedroom to give the baby to her mother and congratulate her. Stella also came in, not wanting to miss that moment. All the men went back while Eleni stayed with the three Stellas. The midwife showed her the best way to hold the child so that both were comfortable while breastfeeding, and little Stella had no doubt about what should be done at that time. As she felt in her mouth her mother's nipple, she sucked so hard that it was heard throughout the room. The midwife laughed.

"She is a perfect girl, do not you think it is always right to suck the first time. But I think this lady is not going to pose any problems in her life. She has an unusual determination... You are fortunate, in my profession I have not always attended so happy moments"

"Yes, the truth is I am not a religious person but now I think I have a lot to thank God. When you think everything that could have gone wrong..." Turning to her daughter, she felt she could not be happier. Frank came to complete the picture. Even being so big and experienced man he could not help to weep a bit looking at the image.

"In one hour we will arrive in Athens. With so many distractions, time has flown. The doctor will ask for an ambulance to transfer you to the hospital, so they could do a complete examination of the two, but Doctor Paulpolos believes that you not even need to stay... What do you think, Estela?"

"I think the same. Yes to the examination, but I imagine it would rather go and settle at home. There have been no more bleeding than normal, everything is going well. Now, to nurse the child contributes greatly to the contraction of the uterus and the recovery is even faster. And little Stella is working really hard..." The woman stroked the head of the small, still sucking.

Eleni took the midwife's hand.

"How could my husband and I thank you enough for what you have done for us, Estela? I do not know what we could have done without you. Dr. Paulopolos is excellent, but he has no experience in these cases, you have given me the confidence to overcome the fear and not to get in panic... I really do not think anything that we can tell you is enough to thank for what you have given us"

"Do not worry, Eleni, this is my job. On days like today, it is even a personal satisfaction. Bringing to the world a healthy and beautiful creature is sufficient payment for so little discomfort, so I do not think you owe me anything. The real job is yours, every woman who gives birth to a child. You are the heroines of the story". She bent and kissed her. "And now, I'm going to leave. My husband is probably asleep, but it is time to start preparing things for arrival"

Frank had left the room but returned immediately with a camera, and Mac came with him, his phone also ready to immortalize the moment.

"Before anyone is going... We have to take some pictures of all the Stellas, starting with my little one". Frank did a lot of photos: the baby girl, the baby girl and her mother, the baby girl with Eleni and Stella, and baby Stella in Stella's arms and midwife Estela under the golden name of the ship _Stella Maris_ who was on the wall... Mac also took pictures of the baby girl, and of Stella with her in her arms. Finally, Frank took some precious photos of Mac and Stella with little Stella, first in Stella's arms and after in Mac's arms too.

"I just lend her to you" Frank said referring to her child, "If you want one like this, you will have to work to make one... and not in any way, it is not easy to create something so beautiful". Everyone laughed.

Mrs. Estela Alvarado said goodbye all over again, kissing mother and daughter, her little namesake, and Stella, and shaking hands with Dr. Paulopolos and Mac. Frank insisted that she gave him her address in Barcelona, her telephone number and her email address to send the photos he had taken with the baby. He took her to her cabin, leaving her with a hug.

"If you ever need something I could help to get, please contact us without hesitation" he said handing her his personal and professional card with his address and phone number". And no doubt if we ever go to Barcelona, we will visit you"

"I hope so, remember, I wish to see you again"

Frank returned to his cabin and told Eleni that he had to go and direct the maneuver of arrival at Piraeus. Stella offered herself to stay with the new mom and the baby girl, and Mac went to bed during the short hour left to finish the trip. What a night of emotion, thought to himself while he could not remove from his eyes the image of Stella with little Stella in her arms. She looked so natural... In fact, returning to New York he would have to make some decisions... and as annoying as it could be he had to face the necessary in order to... He could not continue with what he was thinking, because he fell asleep.

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to my Beta Reader Americanchick, I could not do it without her help.

I do not own almost nothing here, and I do this only for fun.

* * *

**It all started in Greece**

Chapter 12

The morning had passed like a whirlwind for Mac and Stella. After the arrival of the _Stella Maris_ at the port of Piraeus in Athens, they had said goodbye to Frank, Eleni and her baby girl, who quickly went to the hospital before the passengers started to disembark. Then Mac and Stella did all the formalities too, baggage, airport transfer, check again... Mac had to take charge of everything because Stella was worn out, exhausted. All the accumulated fatigue and nerves of the previous day and night had become suddenly present and she was quite sick. She was dizzy, and she had vomited the little breakfast she had... Mac was starting to worry, she had not retained any food for almost a full day, which combined with the lack of sleep last night was a bad way for recovering from her exhaustion. When they finally took their seats on the plane back to New York both sighed. For a few hours, the best option they had was to rest, sleep, relax and enjoy their privacy. Stella looked out before the plane took off, her last look at that she had knew it was her native country. Surely from the same airport it had taken off, just over thirty years earlier, another plane in which a little Stella had accompanied her mother to a radical and painful change in their lives, to death and orphanhood, to the loss of a past that, all these years later, she had come to retrieve. She looked at Mac when they were in the air, realizing he had not taken his eyes off her at any moment, and she smiled, a little sad.

"I never thought when I came two weeks ago, that my life would change so much in so few days"

"Neither did I when I decided to follow you" said Mac

"Mac... Why did you do?"

"Because I could not be there without you. Because I thought you might be in danger, so far from me. Because I could not bear to be without seeing you. Because I was afraid you did not come back and I knew I could not live without you every day of my life... Because... Because I love you"

"Was it so clear to you?"

"No, actually I acted on impulse, without looking for reasons. They were there, of course, deep down I think they always have been... but they came to the surface during these days"

Stella sighed and closed her eyes. It felt good to hear Mac say those things, it comforted and reassured her.

The take-off has passed and Mac went to a stewardess to ask for some tea and something sweet that Stella might be able to digest before sleeping. The girl brought him quickly, smiling at how attentive that man was with his wife (she was sure she was), how worried he had shown when asking for the tea he had told her that she was not feeling well in the last hours. Stella did not feel like having anything, but she took the tea and biscuits that had been served so kindly, more than anything to please Mac. He then covered her with a blanket, helping her to lean her seat a little to find a comfortable position to sleep. It took her two minutes to finally fall asleep, deep and quietly, with her beautiful features relaxed, her hand entwined with his. Mac also extended the blanket over himself and closed his eyes thinking of all the events of those days. What a madness, what a sequence of events. Papakota and his brother's death, and the circumstances surrounding them, the days in Athens where Stella and himself finally met as lovers, as a man and a woman who know they are meant for each other... Then the cruise, with the surprising meeting with his friend, so long and unjustly forgotten, the revelation about Stellas's family origins and finding her home, her place of birth, culminating the night before with the birth of a new life, little Stella...

All this had happened in Greece in only a few days. And all this was a turning point in their lives, they could never be again the same.

From now, after Greece, Stella and himself should start again. _It all started in __Greece__, Mac, _he recalled Stella had said many times during their visits to the famous places in Greek history. Well, from now also in their particular existences they might say the same, because a new life would begin for them after Greece.

And the desire for a new life brought back to Mac the last thought of that early morning, shortly before succumbing to the little sleep he had. Stella wanted a family. That was something so obvious that everybody could notice. It required only look at her eyes when he handed in his arms, some months ago, his goddaughter Lucy Messer, it needed only to see her face when she entered the nursery, her room at her home in Naoussa, it only had to look at her with baby Stella in her arms, the night before... Stella wanted a family. More than that, she needed it. And Mac was not sure if he could give it to her. The thought was beginning to torture him. What if he could not give her the children she wanted? Should he be so selfish as to make Stella give motherhood up for him?

He decided that before continuing on that line, what he should do was know what to expect. That is, to retrieve the appointment from that sad September 12th almost eight years ago, and see a specialist to know if there really was a physical reason to prevent him from being a father, being the father that Stella wanted for their children. And if that reason really exists, thought Mac... What would happen then?

His thoughts were interrupted by the stewardess asking their preferences on the menu. Mac asked pasta and vegetables, preferring not to wake Stella. Right now, the light snack she had taken apparently had done her good and it was better to let her rest and sleep all that her body needed to recover.

Stella did not wake up with the bustle of trays of food to be served, or when, softly, Mac unraveled his hand from hers to eat. Just a sigh and a few unintelligible words and she snuggled a little longer in the seat without losing her quiet breath that indicated a deep sleep. Mac looked at her smiling. She looked so vulnerable... This Stella was not the strong, independent and confident woman that everyone knew and people were accustomed to see. Well, yes she was, but showing a side that only in that particular intimacy born between the two she was allowed to show. Her fragile side, helpless, the reflection of that childhood deprived of affection, of the sense of belonging to a place or a family... For nothing in the world he wanted she came back to suffer, for nothing in the world he would allow she gave up to anything... and he hoped that it would not cost him to renounce Stella.

Stella slept for eight complete hours, waking up because of the noise of trays at the dinner.

"Hello, sleeping beauty..." Mac said, seeing her eyes widen. She stretched out quietly, with a move which seemed to Mac very sexy. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Hey, you should have done it before... The prince's kiss to wake me up..." She stretched again. "I have slept quite a while right?"

"A while? You slept eight hours. You needed it, Stella. We needed it after last night. I also slept a few hours. Now they will serve us the dinner and we are almost arriving"

"Wow, what a fast journey!" She checked his watch, it was 20.30, Athens time. "What time is it in NY?"

"We must go back seven hours... We will arrive at 15:00 local time"

"I mean, we have been 10 hours on the plane and yet we left at noon and arrived at three in the afternoon... What a funny thing..."

"And after dinner... We can just go to bed until next day"

"Bed? Mac Taylor, lately you only think about one thing..." Mac laughed, taking her hand and kissing it.

The stewardess brought them their dinner. Mac had asked rice salad for two and Stella found it very appetizing. She was fine, despite the position she had rested her body and mind, and her eyes had again the usual spark. She ate heartily. When she finished her course she started to pick from Mac's who ate a lot slower.

"Hey, greedy... this is mine" and they fought with forks, she trying to take something on his plate, he trying to stop her.

"Mine, mine... We see you're an only child... Mac, you must learn to share things" Suddenly, Stella left the joke with the forks and looked into his eyes. "I always thought that if I had a family, I would not like to have an only child. I wish to have at least two, growing up together and learning to share everything like brothers... What do you think? "

Mac recalled the thoughts that had assaulted him during part of the journey, but he did not want to worry her.

"Two is fine. But maybe three or four..." She looked at him, opening her eyes and raising his eyebrows, questioning "Do not worry, I will let you recover from one to another." Stella nudged him.

"Do you let me recover…? Hey, look at this man..." He laughed. "Mac, we are not so young, we do not have time for so much"

"Speak for yourself, dear, men do not have those problems." Inwardly he was angry with himself for continuing along this path, he knew that perhaps he would have problems... but the momentary diversion was tempting. Stella gave him another nudge in the ribs. After a moment of foolishness, Stella regained her seriousness.

"Mac, what are we doing with... our relationship? Have you thought about what to do, if we will say at the Lab we are dating... or it is better to let everything going on naturally, without any major announcements?"

"The truth is I do not know. I do not know how we can avoid this issue comes up and bosses remembered us the policy of "no romance" with subordinates. If they go after me for this, the penalty can range from a reprimand to dismissal. After all, there are rules and we have jumped them. I do not know... I think it is better to take the matter quietly. It seems it is widespread the feeling, or the suspicion, that we are together for years and nobody has complained, so far. Maybe we can go on like this"

"You mean, each one of us living at our own home and just go out?" I do not think that will be compatible with the four children you were saying before, Taylor "

"True, but for now we can start ordering the first one hardly and we will see... Let's not make an issue of it"

"And there is the Papakota's subject. Mac, will you accompany me to the lawyer? I do not think I can do it myself". He kissed her hand.

"I will be with you. I will not let you go now that you are an heiress..." She gave him a nudge again, smiling. It was that Mac wanted, she was not having again the sad thoughts that the whole Papakota's story provoked her.

Trays were collected and through the loudspeaker they announced they were beginning the approach to the airport, arriving home. Stella was amazed at what short had seemed the return journey. The landing was perfect, it was a beautiful day in New York and luggage was not lost. You could not ask for more

When they left the arrivals area, another surprise awaited them. The smiling Messer couple waved them, while little Lucy kicked in her stroller. Stella hugged Lindsay, dropping a tear, while Danny shook Mac's hand first and then gave him a quick hug and a pat on the shoulder. Couples changed and Lindsay hugged Mac while Danny did the same with Stella. Lucy made strange noises, demanding the adults' attention. Her godfather leaned over her, while the toddler tried to grab his nose, laughing happily.

Then Stella had to allow her grab her hair, wich had fascinated the baby since she was a few days old. Nothing more amusing than playing with her godmother's curls. Stella took her from the stroller, eager to have her in her arms. The men took charge of carrying the luggage to the Messer's van, while the girls followed them, laughing with the cute Lucy.

"Well... ahem, ahem... Danny began. Where should I take you? "Mac's home? "Stella's home? Can you tell us what will you do in your life?"

Everyone laughed.

"I'd like to know what to make of our lives, and how." Mac scratched his head. Stella spoke for him.

"Danny, now we have to go each one to our own house. We bring the luggage basically composed of dirty clothes after these weeks away... and we have to deal with mail and other practical things... There is work for a few hours, luckily we slept on the plane"

"Well, I give you four hours, but tonight we all will have dinner at home and you will explain everything... Everything! (looking to the couple over the lenses of his glasses) And I want to see all the photos, too, so you will bring the camera cards, flash memories or what is necessary"

"All that can be seen..." Lindsay told Stella with an accomplice look. Stella startled. "They were beautiful the four pictures you sent me, Stella".

Stella was thinking... Four? He had sent those of the dinner at the hotel, those that the waiter took them dancing... and she remembered that there were three... Oh God, what else had she sent her?

The confusion in Stella's face greatly amused Lindsay.

"The best one, that of Poseidon" Lindsay said in a whisper, leaning towards her. Stella's mouth opened wide.

The following days were spent in a sigh. Stella was overwhelmed, she did not like all things going so fast, and having so little control over them. Beginning by herself. She did not know what kind of disorder she had, probably as a consequence of jet-lag. She had changed her sleep, hunger and digestions. She slept by day and by night, nothing agreed with her to the point of vomiting almost every day, and a couple of mornings she had been totally dizzy. They had already solved, at least for now, the subject of Papakota's will, by signing the acceptance of inheritance and allowing the attorney to initiate the process to change the ownership of assets, pay taxes and others. Mac was right, the amount was significant. Only the deposits in banks are amply able to pay all expenses, and no little capital remained available after the properties would be free of charge. The house of Naoussa and its contents, and the apartment in one of the most desirable locations in New York were the bulk of inheritance, and their value was really important. For Stella, who had never owner anything and lived in a rented apartment, it was a dream that she was not yet able to handle.

Regarding Mac, Stella was also puzzled. They had spent every night together, some days at his home and others at Stella's apartment, but that sense of provisional caused her insecurity, she was not comfortable. And it seemed that Mac was not comfortable either. He had left on Friday afternoon, soon, without giving much explanation. He was free on Saturday, while Stella was to cover a weekend shift, so Mac had said he would go and visit his mother. Stella regretted he had not waited for her to accompany him, she felt like a bit excluded. She already knew Millie Taylor, and both women had sympathized deeply. Stella had spent last Christmas with Mac and her mother, as a family's friend. Now that she was more than a friend to him, she would have liked to tell her together. Or maybe Mac was not going to tell his mother about their new relationship… that worried her still more.

Lindsay had been watching her friend, seeing the sadness grow in Stella's eyes that Friday afternoon. On Saturday both had to work, so she thought to take some time to have a thorough conversation with Stella. When Lindsay finally ended the analysis she was working in and left the lab, Stella was still in the locker room, her jacket hanging on the rack and her locker open. Lindsay was about to get off to join her family when she saw Stella leaving the toilet. She was pale, and she looked as she had lost weight during the last weeks.

"Hey, Stella, what happens? Do not you feel good?"

"Do not worry, I'm fine. Just tired"

"Stella, these days I've seen you tired, dizzy, sleepy, with a very variable mood, sometimes euphoric, others melancholy... Tell me... Are not you...? It seems you are. You remember me in the early days of my pregnancy"

The tears started running down Stella's cheeks.

"No, I assure you, I'm not pregnant. I also thought until today that I could be... I was a few days late... But this afternoon the doubt has been resolved. I have my period, I'm not pregnant"

Lindsay held her

"You wanted to be? Pregnant, I mean"

"I wanted it the most in the world"

"Well, do not worry, keep trying. There is nothing funnier, anyway, that the attempt..."

Stella smiled through her tears.

On Saturday she awoke alone for the first time since she and Mac were together. When she sat on the bed, the room spun around her. She felt worse than ever. When she went to shower after she felt a little safer to stand up, she saw that during the night she had not had any blood after the heavy bleeding on the previous evening. Her body was sending her signals that she could not understand, she would eventually have to end up visiting her doctor. She called Lindsay for the ride to the lab, because she just did not feel capable to drive. By the time she arrived, Stella had vomited twice, but she felt better. The initial dizziness had passed. She hoped it was a smooth morning in the lab, and they had not to go to a crime scene. Lindsay asked her how she felt and Stella told her what had happened in the morning, including that her period has stopped. Lindsay looked at her, eyes wide.

"Stella, you are pregnant. More often than people think there is a bleeding that can be mistaken with menstruation, and it often occurs in the days the period should start... You have to take a pregnancy test, Stella, you have all the symptoms..."

"Well, that is strange too, because it is too early for symptoms. No, Lindsay, I do not want to build my hopes up. All this comes from the trip and the nerves in these past days, or some virus that I may have catched, sure..."

"Whatever you say, boss... But I would do the test"

Stella never thought about it again in all day. She was feeling much better, she was hungry at lunch and she felt great. The laboratory work was quiet and allowed them to prosecute fairly new material that had appeared as evidence in an unsolved case. At end of the shift Lindsay invited Stella for dinner at Messer's home, but Stella did not want to abuse her friends. She refused also that Lindsay took her home, she had to do the shopping for dinner and the following day and the evening was pleasant to move around the city, by taxi or on foot. She missed Mac, but she told herself she had to move away a bit before being fed up one another and vice versa. He would come back next day, so she had to organize her own evening. After all she always had made it until just a month ago. She could not understand why it all seemed now so distant.

When she was getting home she made the last purchase in the drugstore on the corner of her street. She did not believe so, but what if Lindsay was right? Perhaps it might be better to dispel doubts. During the day, she had not had more bleeding... it was odd.

At home, she washed the vegetables and put them on the fridge. She tidy up the house a little and finally sat. She had brought the newspaper she had left unfinished at noon. On weekends, the cultural supplement always offered interesting things. She took it to continue reading. On the coffee table, the picture of Mac and her next to the Parthenon, which she had put in a frame, caught her attention. She took it in her hand and looked at it, remembering the happy moment when the image was taken on the morning of the day they had made love for the first time...

_To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to my Beta Reader Americanchick, I could not do it without her help.

I do not own almost nothing here, and I do this only for fun.

* * *

**It all started in Greece**

This chapter is inspired (more or less) by one of most famous plays of the Spanish Golden Age (XVIIth century), "La vida es sueño" (Life is a dream), by Pedro Calderón de la Barca.

I repeat some of the lines in Prince Segismund's monologue, one of the most famous Spanish verses.

**Chapter 13**

And the dreams... Are they dreams?

...And in all the world, I see,  
Man dreams whatever he be,  
And his own dream no man knows...

What is life? A tale that is told;  
What is life? A frenzy extreme,  
A shadow of things that seem;  
And the greatest good is but small,  
That all life is a dream to all,  
And that dreams themselves are a dream.

_Segismund's monologue in "Life Is a Dream" by Calderon de la Barca._

* * *

A sharp noise woke Stella. She was on the couch, she must have fallen asleep while reading the newspaper, which was at her feet, with scattered pages. It seemed as if something heavy had fallen, a painting or something.

She felt very strange, as if suddenly she was seing herself from outside. But at the time, she also was inside, she knew she was her.

Her outside being part observed the room. It was not her home. But at the same time she knew it was. She recognized some things but not others. She looked around. It definitely was not her apartment. But then, why she felt she was at home?

Surely the noise had been in the twins' room, Stella thought. But what twins and what room...? That's what the Stella who was seeing everything from outside herself immediately wondered... She decided to leave this woman act, wait and see. The silence after the coup was very suspicious. Stella stood up, reaching down to pick up the pages of the newspaper. The other Stella was feeling now that her body had changed something. Fatter? No, it was not that. At least not in general, although she saw herself more... opulent? Two more bra sizes? ...Maybe that was it. God! Had she put silicone, had she gone mad or what had passed through her head?

She headed to the end of the corridor, with the steady pace of one who knows what to do, but at the same time without her "other I" had the slightest idea about what to expect. By opening the door she saw that indeed, a large painting with drawings of animals which presided the room since the owners were babies had unhooked from the wall, and now was on the floor.

"Alexander and MacCanna Taylor... How many times must I say that is not allowed to play with balls inside the house?"

The two children were sitting, very quiet and innocent face, in one of the beds.

The Stella that did not knew what was the case was stunned at what she saw. Two identical kids, about five years, with a round face and blue eyes, white skin and very short blond hair... One of them, with a bat in his hand and the other with the ball recovered...

Both denied completely their guilt.

"We have not done anything..." began Alexander.

"I remind you that you have the evidence of the crime on your hands" said his mother.

"I told you... We can not cheat mom, she is a cop"

"She is not a cop, she is a CSI"

"But the CSI are cops"

"But not all the cops are CSI"

"But all the CSI are cops..."

That was turning into the eternal dialectic discussion between the twins.

"Shut up!" A cry was heard in another room now. "You will stay here quietly until dinner time. You can take books, but not watching TV. And I want not hear the slightest sound". Stella hung again the painting on the wall, making sure it was securely fastened. Luckily, there was not broken glass. "I will see what happens to your sister, she probably wants to eat"

"She only eats..."

"And cries... and sleeps"

"And gets diapers dirty... She's the champion doing that!"

"Yes, what annoying!"

"Shut up!" Stella left the room, hiding her smile.

The nursery was an explosion of pink. "It is too much" Stella often thought. But she could not say anything, daddy was the one who had been commissioned to paint the walls and the decorations... and he could not find a shade of pink more... _pink_ for his little princess. The Stella who watched the story from outside could not help but wonder.

"What happens to this young lady?" The voice of her mother, reassured the baby who lowered the cry level until a whine fuss. When Stella came to the crib, the child had been completely silent, and waved his hands toward her, now smiling and making funny noises.

God she was so lovely... Her brothers were two complete mini-Mac. His own mother, Millie, was amazed every time she saw them, because she said that the twins made her go back in time and she saw a double Mac in his childhood, but the baby girl was a miniature of Stella. Green large and expressive eyes, and a smile that captivated everyone. The little fuzz that covered her head predicted golden curls that perhaps were darkening later.

The Stella surprised by what she was seeing became moved. In a weird way... She was watching her future life, was she? And what she was seeing could not make her happier, to the point that she felt a tenderness out of control.

For now, as his brothers had said, the plan in the quiet baby's life, entailed to eat and to sleep (she did not cry often, only to attract attention when she was hungry, wet or lonely and bored), and it had made her a chubby beauty, quiet and happy. Mac taught her bad habits, and carried her all the time he spent at home. He could not stop kissing, fondling and talking to his baby girl, to the point that the twins had felt a little displaced in the first weeks. Stella made him notice and Mac then tried to devote also a special attention to the kids, take them to the park, run and play with them and share with the two that they started calling "guy things".

The strange Stella knew all thoughts and memories of the Stella who acted at home, as soon as they passed through her mind. She took the baby girl in her arms and sat with her in the rocking chair.

"This little one seems very hungry..." She laughed, taking her little hand to her mothers's mouth. Stella took a soft towel to put over her shoulder while moving the straps of her clothes, leaving one breast exposed. The baby sought the nipple with her mouth without hesitation, sucking greedily. His eyes never left those of her mother. Stella caressed her little head with her free hand. "Calm, you're going to choke..." She reminded her brothers, always hungry and anxious too. Stella remembered how she had felt depressed when she stopped nursing them, already preparing the return to work. That intimate connection with each of their children was something she could not erase from her heart or her mind...

The Stella outside Stella understood now the "opulence". It was not silicone, thank heaven, but something much more natural. And it did not last, surely, when breast-feeding was finished, as it had happened with the twins, when everything, everything, returned to its measure. Pity, she liked herself like that, and she knew that Mac adored her present size... but she had to admit that Mac would find her desirable and sexy, before, after... even during each pregnancy, it was no problem with him.

The noise of the front door closing was heard, followed almost immediately by Mac's voice in the hallway.

"Is there anyone at home?"

Stella heard the twins go on whirlwind to meet his father.

"Daddy, you're back!"

The three appeared at the door of the nursery. Mac carried each child under one arm.

"Look what I found in the hallway. Who will have left there a sack of flour (moving one arm) and another one of potatoes?" (and gave a wiggle to the other)

"Daddy, we are us!"

"I will bring them to the basement, here they only serve to clog. He was a move to leave, as they kicked. Suddenly he rose the two, to kiss their faces. Stella wanted to be serious, but it was hard. She loved to see Mac with their children.

"Best carry the sacks to their room, they are punished until dinner time" Mac raised his eyebrows, looking and exaggerating a straight face, on either of his sons.

"Daddy, it was an accident... really"

"We forgot about the rule of not ball inside the house... And the painting fell"

"But it did not break or anything..."

"And Mom got angry and punished us" They used to half tell the stories, they were really funny.

"Well, you must obey your mother. He left them on the floor. Go to your room..."

"Until dinner time" Stella completed. The children left, resigned. Mac went to his women. He kissed Stella and stood behind her, leaning on her shoulder. The little girl looked at him now, with smiling eyes. She had spent the first impetus and now was sucking with more leisurely pace. Stella stepped back a little to change her to the other breast. She chattered looking at them, and did a considerable burp. Immediately, she grabbed the other nipple and went to her business. Mac kissed Stella's neck.

"Thank you"

Stella turned her face towards him

"For what?"

"For being you, for being here, for giving me the cutest kids in the world, and also... for feeding them so well. Stella gave him with the towel in the face.

"You know I never thought you were so mocking?"

"There is no hint of mockery in what I say, Stella ... I promise you there is none"

Stella looked at the pictures on the shelf in front of her, placed in frames. A wedding photo of the beautiful and smiling couple, another photo in which a smiling Mac noted "two" with the fingers of one hand while the other stroking a really big Stella's belly... one more showed the two embraced with a bit smaller belly between them and finally the most recent image, the whole family, Mac and Stella Taylor with her three children. A beautiful family. The two Stellas converged at that time in the same sense of emotion and tenderness, and tears came about through her eyes, gliding smoothly down her cheeks. Mac was frightened.

"What? I did not mean anything..." Stella did not let him go, she reached over and pulled her face to kiss him.

"Nothing happens, nothing happens. Just thought I'm too happy. If I ever lose all this..."

"We are not losing anything. And you deserve to be happy, my love. We already paid the bitterness fee in advance... Now we deserve to enjoy our family, our life, our love..." Mac kissed her again, this time with more passion. The baby was over, satisfied, and let out another big burp. That gave them back to reality and made them laugh, looking at their little greedy.

"She resembles her daddy in everything..." Mac said as he caught her from Stella's arms, to let her wife go to wash herself and put back her clothes. The little one still gave another softer burp, and a trickle of milk accompanied it. Mac wiped her with a towel.

"What happened, Melina...? Did you exceed the maximum capacity, my chubby little princess?" Melina laughed heartily, his father's voice was the most funny thing for her, and if he rubbed his nose on her neck, chest or stomach, then she overflowed with laughter. Mac went to the changing table and proceeded to change her daughter's diaper. He could not avoid blowing in her navel, kissing her tummy, and finally, doing all the dumb things adults do with babies. Melina could not be a happier child.

Stella watched them from the door, back from the bathroom. She remembered when Mac proposed her, the day he showed up at her apartment, with a bouquet of violets and the engagement ring that his father had offered to his mother in a small box in the bulged pocket of his shirt. It was only a couple of weeks since they had returned from their trip to Greece, and she does not know she was pregnant yet. She knew in that moment she was going to be happy, happier than ever in her life. But she did not know she was going to be so much.

When she went to bed that night, after checking that all the children were asleep and she lay down next to Mac, his arm embraced immediately her waist. She thought it was normal to be afraid, sometimes, that such happiness could be gone.

A sharp noise woke Stella. She realized it was a framed picture that had fallen. It must have slipped from her hand, when she fell asleep.

She looked around, surprised. She was on the couch. And she was... at her apartment. Her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. There were no children playing with a ball, and her figure was the same as always, no baby to breast-feed. She picked the photo that had slipped. She and Mac were in Greece, with the Parthenon behind. It was one of the pictures of the wonderful and revealing trip from they had recently returned. Some tears rolled by Stella's face... Everything she had felt in the previous moments was so real, so wonderful... and yet none of that had happened.

The doorbell rang. She looked out the peephole and saw Mac's face. She did not await him until the following day, but she opened immediately. Opposite of her was the man of her life. In the pocket of his shirt, the bulge of a little box. In his hands... a bunch of violets.

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to my Beta Reader Americanchick, I could not do it without her help.

I do not own almost nothing here, and I do this only for fun.

This is the final chapter, I hope you enjoyed.

* * *

**It all started in Greece**

Chapter 14

Stella literally jumped into Mac's arms, and kissed him with all her strength, until she had to separate from his mouth due to the lack of air.

"Well, I think you're glad to see me"

Still hugging him, Stella joked.

"I do not know what makes you think so, you know that I am very affectionate. I welcome this way the postman, the plumber, the neighbour who borrow me some sugar..."

Mac laughed.

"Please let me go, I think my legs will not receive enough blood flow... Look, I brought some flowers from my mother's garden, she says they are the ones you like, she remembered what you told her "

"Did she remember? God, Mac, your mother is wonderful. Last Christmas she told me how nice the garden was in spring and summer, and that we had to go see it. She showed me where she had a flower bed with violet flowers when I told her that they were my favourites"

She took the flowers to put them in water. Millie had wrapped the stems with a damp cloth to keep them fresh. Stella put them in a small vase that stood in the centre of the dining room table. They were lovely.

"What about today and last night?" began Mac "I missed you terribly, I've hardly slept"

He pulled her, surrounding her with his arms. After a few minutes, Mac confronted her.

"Stella, I want to say you something." She looked at him expectantly. "This week I went to see a doctor, a fertility specialist. I have done some tests in order to rule out or confirm if we will have a problem to become parents. I mean, if I'll have a problem..."

Stella was going to say something, but Mac put his index finger on her lips.

"Let me finish, let me tell you everything." He sighed and paused for a moment. Then he smiled. "Do not think it's nice... I had to leave a sample in a kind of glass... I swear I never had ejaculated into a glass before now and it is not as simple as that. I need you by my side to do these things, my love... But anyway, I finally gave them my stuff and in a few days they will tell me if my little swimmers are active or lazy… and what are my options if the results are not good"

"Mac, you should not..."

He put his finger on her lips again.

"Yes, I had to, and I was going to wait for the results to tell you, but the time I've been alone on the way to my mother's home has clarified my ideas. Stella, I love you more than anything in the world. I want to spend my days and nights with you and I not give up trying to make you happy for bad or good being the results of any analysis. If my sperm is not useful, we will find an alternative, but I love you, I want me and you to be together and I want we formed our family. There will always be a way to do it".

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. I was not even wrapped. He offered it to her.

"Open it, please"

Stella opened the little box and saw a ring of antique design, made on white gold with small diamonds on either side of a bigger sapphire. She was amazed.

"Mac, this..." Stella was speechless.

"This means that I ask you to marry me, and that is partly why I went to see my mother. This was her engagement ring, which my father gave her to ask her to marry him. She had offered it to me... Do you know when? "

Stella did not know what to say

"My mother told me that last Christmas, before we returned to New York. She told me that when I finally asked you to marry me I should go to find the ring. You see, Stella? She knew it before us"

"They all knew before we did, apparently"

"Well, Stella Bonasera, I am waiting for an answer..."

"Yes, Mac, I will marry you. Nothing will make me the happier than to share my life with you and create with you the family that we will have, no matter how"

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, and then Mac took the ring from the box and slipped it on Stella's finger. It fitted accurately. There were tears in Stella's eyes. Mac, trying to hide the emotion, asked:

"And changing the subject... What's for dinner?"

Stella got him a nudge in the ribs, as she had taken the habit of doing, as she rose from the sofa.

"Put to boil some vegetables you can find in the fridge, they are already clean. I go to the bathroom "

While waiting three minutes, Stella heard Mac humming in the kitchen.

"I will make spaghetti too" she heard him shout.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, Stella did not dare look. But she had to. She got up and walked to the sink, where she had left the rod in its holder, after following all the instructions. In the middle of the circle, a very clear blue line indicated that yes, Lindsay was right, Eleni was right, the lady in the restaurant in Cape Sounion was also right: she was pregnant. It had come from Greece "It is with you and inside you", the lady had said. A baby...

Stella remembered suddenly the dream (and what if they were two, and so her symptoms were so strong and early?) In any case, this baby would open the family Mac and her were eager to form. Tears rolled down her face again and she felt unable to stop them. She left the bathroom with the "evidence" in her hand.

Mac had two pots on the fire, one of them with vegetables and about to put the pasta in the other. He was frightened to see her crying face.

"What, do not you feel right?"

"Mac, you do not need to wait for the results of your analysis"

"Why?"

She showed him the widget.

"Because mines say very clearly that your swimmers are not standing like a cardboard horse, but they are Olympic swimmers... or rather, Athenians"

Mac's face was a poem, as he was realizing what Stella was saying.

"This (pointing to the blue line in the rod) means yes, that we are pregnant? Already? "

"Yes. I think from day one, or the first night, rather. It sounds ridiculous, but I felt it, I felt something special. Only that I could not identify what it was"

Mac had left the test and hugged Stella, lifting her off the floor. And then they started to laugh. He remembered he was about to boil pasta and went with it.

"I will prepare dinner for you ... now you have to eat for two... "

"Mac... that's old fashioned!" she said while she took the tablecloth and napkins to put the table. She reminded again her dream. "Ugh, well... and it could be for three..."

Mac did not understand what she said

"What do you say about three?"

"Nothing sweetheart, we have had enough of emotions today" Another day I will tell you my dream, Stella thought, one day I wanted to really scare the daddy to be...

A month later, the first ultrasound confirmed something Stella had already suspected… That those two heartbeats detected would be probably called Alexander and MacCanna.

_The end_

* * *

_Thank you very much for reading, and I am even more grateful for your kind reviews. _


End file.
